All You need is Love
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Buffy Summers complete normal human was in London w Riley Parker. In the airport she meets a nice handsome fella named Angel Conner... Stuff happens from there.
1. One Thing Missing

All You Need Is Love

(title thanks to the Beatles song)

Disclaimer: Hmm.. Nope I don't own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or the characters. I am not Joss. If I was, Angel would have never left Sunnydale and Buffy & Angel would be together always.  
Spoilers: None. Totally AU.  
Summary: Buffy Summers complete normal human was in London with Riley Parker. In the airport she meets a nice handsome fella named Angel Conner. They share a flight back to Los Angeles... what happens? You'll just have to see.  
AN: 1) This is a response to a challenge. Completely AU! Enjoy!

2) Anything between * * are thoughts.   
Rating: PG  
The challenge by, icegirl_3000@hotmail.com : Buffy and Angel, to perfectly (normal) strangers have been seated together on a long flight from London to Los Angeles...or where ever you would like. There is a mutual sexual attraction between them and they join the mile high club.   
  
----------------  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.  
  
Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

~ All You Need Is Love, The Beatles  
---------------  
  
Buffy Summers was in London about to be taken forever. The night before the wedding Buffy was walking into the hotel lobby (coming from her room) when she spotted her husband to be intimately hugging... feeling another woman. The brunette had short hair and brown eyes and was wearing a bright red dress, the hem at her knees. She had her right foot massaging the grooms backside of his leg.  
Buffy was about to shed tears, but suddenly was overcome with anger. She walked over to the small bar asking for a glass of wine. She frowned and confidently pranced towards the weasel. He caught sight of her the instant Buffy was two feet away from him, glaring at him with a flame of anger that quickly turned into hatred. "Buffy!" He gasped in surprise. "It's uh, this woman just clung... it's not what you think darl--"  
She didn't give him one more second to finish what he was saying because the minute she heard 'not what you think,' she just splashed the wine in his face and walked away. The groom's lover looked at him through disgusted dark eyes. "Pig." She said and left.  
  
Angel Conner was slightly wealthy and an amazing architect who loved staring up at a night sky filled with thousands of stars. That would be the reason he usually flies at night. To be as close to the stars as possible... get a better view. He thought about all the money he had.. his nice house - which really it wasn't all that big. It just had two extra rooms and a big pool. Angel also thought about his work. His dream came true. He was a very successful and talented. So he had money, he was successful, he had close friends... but *_what I'm missing in my life is_...*  
"Please! There's gotta be someone who hasn't shown up for the flight." A young woman's cry disrupted his thoughts. "I need to get on this plane tonight. I can't stay here any longer!"  
"I'm sorry Miss. Really I am, but there's no room on the flight." The female at the counter said.  
"What's the next flight back to Los Angeles..." Buffy was interrupted by a soothing voice.  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but did you say you need to get out of London right away?" Angel asked smiling.  
Buffy calmed down. "Yes."  
"I-I have a private plane taking me back to Los Angeles." *_God she is so beautiful. I could just image myself holding her in my arms.* _"Would you like to tage along?" He continued thinking,_ *her hair having the scent of vanilla. Hehe Angel get a hold on yourself. You don't even know her.* _"The plane should be ready in about 10 minutes if you'd like to come." He flashed her a smile.  
*_Wow, that's an amazing smile. His eyes are hypnotizing. I feel snuggling against his chest... sitting in bed. Oh! Bad Buffy. Back to reality Buff. Quick. I bet his skin is really smooth... like silk.* _"Miss?"  
"Oh uh... you don't have to really it's ok."  
"Please, I don't mind at all. I could use the company."  
"What the heck. I really want to get out of here. Thanks a lot. This means a lot to me." She smiled.  
He smiled back and replied, "It's really no problem. Can I carry you're bag for you? Miss.."  
"Summers... Uh Buffy Summers." She grinned. *_He's charming. Polite. _She frowned, _Married no doubt.* _She glanced at Angel's hand as he picked up her bag. She smiled. *_Apparently not. Yay me.*_  
Angel Conner paused and looked at Buffy, "Uh, Buffy Summers... you coming?"  
"Oh heh Yeah. Didn't realize I was just standing... here." She followed him to the gate. *_Thinking about how hot and unmarried you are.*_  
Angel sat down in a chair. He looked her over. She had on a light blue, spaghetti strap tank top and a knee length black skirt. She was wearing rosy red lipstick. Her hair was in a half ponytail pulled back with a clip. She walked with such grace. Angel couldn't stop gaping. He soon snapped out of it when she sat down next to him. "Mr. . ." She began just remembering she didn't get his name yet.  
"Angel Conner."  
"Angel Conner. Nice name. You can just call me Buffy."  
"Buffy." He smiled and fidgeted with his fingers. "You can call me by Angel."  
"I can't thank you enough for letting me fly with you. I just have to get out of here."  
Angel smirked, "Running from the London police or tabloids?"  
Buffy laughed, "No. Nope not from the police or tabloids. My wedding." She looked at her feet.  
Angel frowned, "You--"  
"Mr. Conner, your plane is ready."  
Angel stood up. "Tell the pilots that one more passenger will be boarding."  
"Yes sir." The flight attendant walked down the ramp to the plain.  
  
Angel put the strap of his bag on his shoulder and picked up Buffy's bag. "I can get that." Buffy said.  
"It's ok I got it." He insisted. "Ladies first." He gestured at the ramp.  
  
Buffy sat in the window seat of the plain. The seats were wide, soft and reclined. There was classical music softly playing in the background and a dim light. In the back was a 50 inch TV and a mini bar. After they had taken off and the plane was steady in the air, Buffy glanced around the medium size plane on her way to the bathroom. When she came out she saw Angel standing at the mini bar with two wine glasses.  
"Would you care for something to drink, Buffy?"  
"Red wine please?" Buffy asked. She walked back her seat.  
Shortly Angel returned with two glasses of wine and placed them on the stand infront of them. "So... you decided not to go through with your wedding?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I was supposed to marry this guy Riley Parker tomorrow night. He's just some rich loser. Today in the hotel we were staying in I saw him tangled with some other brunette. I don't think hurt just me though. That girl looked like she didn't know he was engaged." She laughed. "I walked up to him and splashed his face with wine!" She took a sip of the red wine.  
"I'm sorry." Angel said softly.  
"Why? I'm not happy that he did this to me before my wedding, but now I know what sleaze he is. Imagine if I'd actually gone through with the wedding I might have never found out that he'd cheated on me or if he would in the future." She began.  
"Are you going to be ok?" Angel sympathized.  
"I am ok." She smiled, "I thought I was inlove with him, but there were times when my conscience was telling me different." Her grin got bigger. "Plus now I've met you. You're handsome, generous and sweeet."  
Angel grinned and sat a little closer to her. He was glad that arm rest wasn't down so nothing was between them. "You think I'm sweet?"  
"Yeah." She sighed. "So enough about my disaster. Your turn. Why were you in London?"  
He took another sip of the wine. "I was just finishing building a hotel near the Plaza."  
"Ooh, you're an architect."  
He smiled. "Yeah, It's fun."  
* _I love his gorgeous smile,* _She thought.  
* _She smells so nice. It's the perfume she used on her neck. I wish I could get a closer whiff of it,* _He thought to himself and smiled. Then he continued, "So I just finished the job. Now I'm heading home to my puppy. He's a Labrador retriever."  
"I love dogs. What's he look like... as handsome as you?" She flirted.  
He grinned, laughing. "Yeah he is. Maybe more than me. He's black and adorable. I bet you'd love him, he could use a woman around the house." *_Oh my god, did I just say that out loud? She's probably going to think I'm trying to get her to sleep with me.* _"I'm sorry. Heh, that wasn't supposed to come out that way."  
"It's ok." She softly spoke barely audible. "I bet...I would love your dog." *_I feel tingly, like... love at first sight?* _she thought, her heart pounding with excitement.  
He thought to himself, *_What I'm missing in my life is... love._ _Buffy. She makes feel happier then I am. I feel excited around her. She's pleasant. God, I just met her and now I'm suddenly thinking I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I love... her beauty, her voice. This-this is love at first sight. I know it. Should I make a move? Maybe I should --*  
*Should I kiss him? Maybe I'd freak him out. I would look like someone who's just trying to get revenge on their ex fiance. No maybe it wouldn't look that way. I mean I did make it pretty clear to him that I'm over it. I didn't love Riley. How could I? There's no point in getting revenge on him. So that's not my intentions then. I just...* _Her heart pumped faster at the realization. *_**Love** him!*_  
Before Angel knew what he was about to think next, Buffy quickly leaned in and started kissing him passionately. Angel's moment of surprise was soon gone as his heart and instincts took over. He put his hand on her back urging her closer to him. Buffy straddled him while continuing kissing and letting go just for air. Buffy put her hands behind Angel's head, running her fingers through his hair. Angel did the same to her with one and while with the other he made the chair recline. He continued kissing her with equal passion, rubbing her partially bare back. Buffy let out little moans of satisfaction and the need for more. Buffy moved her hands slowly to his chest, rubbed it and then removed his jacket with his help. He stopped kissing for a second and asked huskily, "You ok with this?"  
"I'm beyond ok with this. I think I'm pretty in love with you at first." Buffy answered breathless.  
"Same here." He replied.  
Angel continued kissing her and massaged her shoulders. Buffy grinned at him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.


	2. Mile High Club

Part **2**  
Rating: Pretty much **NC-17**  
Before Angel knew what he was about to think next, Buffy quickly leaned in and started kissing him passionately. Angel's moment of surprise was soon gone as his heart and instincts took over. He put his hand on her back urging her closer to him. Buffy straddled him while continuing kissing and letting go just for air. Buffy put her hands behind Angel's head, running her fingers through his hair. Angel did the same to her with one and while with the other he made the chair recline. He continued kissing her with equal passion, rubbing her partially bare back. Buffy let out little moans of satisfaction and the need for more. Buffy moved her hands slowly to his chest, rubbed it and then removed his jacket with his help. He stopped kissing for a second and asked huskily, "You ok with this?"  
"I'm beyond ok with this. I think I'm pretty in love with you at first." Buffy answered breathless.  
"Same here." He replied.  
Angel continued kissing her and massaged her shoulders. Buffy grinned at him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands roamed all over his front and back. Angel grinned as her hands traveled to his belt buckle. "Let me help you with that." Angel said and unbuckled it quickly.  
Buffy pulled it out of the belt rings and tossed it somewhere. He moved his hands up her skirt feeling her soft thighs. She closed her eyes and purred in response. The tips of his fingers slowly traveled from the back of her knee to her waist. Before pulling the skirt down he whispered, "I think there's something I forgot to tell you."   
She smiled, "What's that?" She took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.  
"You're beautiful and -- I love you."  
She kissed his forehead. "I love you too." They both let out a short laugh.  
He tugged the skirt down and off her body. Light blue pikini to match her tank top. He smiled at her. Buffy huskily said, "I see you like my taste in clothing."  
He replied in a deep sexy voice, "I bet that _you_ taste good."  
Buffy grinned, she could feel herself getting very warm. "Angel." *_I can't take the waiting anymore.* _She said to herself.  
As if reading her mind he pulled off her tank top which exposed her bare and breasts. He cupped both with his hands. He gave each a nice wet kiss. Angel arched for her as she pulled off his pants and tossed them aside. The boxers left with the pants. Buffy stared at him for a second. _Oh god. _She sighed, that's the only thought she could form.   
Angel smiled and kissed her passionately as he took off her underwear exposing her. Instinctively Buffy crawled upwards so Angel's face was between her legs. "You want a taste?"  
"Just a little." He replied.  
He licked her a few times. She lowered herself just a little bit and he rubbed her stomach with the tips of her fingers. Angel lifted her and put her on the chair so he was on top. They both smiled and stared into each other's eyes. He whispered, "Are you positive you want to do this because we can stop?"  
_*He's so caring. It's sweet to meet a guy like him.* _"I'm positive Angel. C'mon." She grinned.  
With that cue he entered her slowly so as not to hurt her. She rubbed his back. Her hands slid to his hair when his speed increased. "Mmm..." she moaned. "Oh...Angel!"  
He kissed her and let out his own moan. "God, Angel. Don't stop. Faster." She said and he obeyed her command. He went harder and faster to satisfy her every whim.  
  
The two pilots and the flight attendant grinned at each other and laughed. The co-pilot said, "Somebody's having a _good_ night.  
  
Buffy continued to screamed as Angel quickly went in and out. Soon they both came together. Angel rolled so Buffy was on top staring down at him sighing happily. "Wow." Was all she could muster.  
"Yeah." He grinned.  
Angel grabbed a blanket from the side of his seat and placed it on top of them. "Sleep, I'll wake you up when it's almost time for landing."  
Buffy mumbled tiredly, "Ok. Night my sweet Angel."  
"Night." He smiled. * _I am the luckiest man on earth, _he thought.*  
  
"Hey, Buffy." He nudged her gently. "It's time to get dressed the plane's going to land in about 15 minutes."  
"Mm... Do I have to?"  
He laughed, "Yes you do unfortunately."  
"Ok, then you dress me and I dress you." She smiled devilishly  
Angel put her panties on her and then her tank top and smoothed out her hair. Then Buffy slowly pulled Angel's boxers up to his waist. Then his pants, then his shirt and then he put her skirt on her. They sat back and relaxed. "So when's the next time we can see each other?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
"Hmm... Is there any place you need to be in a hurry?"  
"Mmm... nope."  
"Then how about you stay with me for a week. We could get to know each other _even _better. Have some special evenings at a fancy restaurant. You can meet LeeLou." Angel grinned.  
"Who's LeeLou?"  
"My puppy that you are going to love!" He smiled.  
The kissed as the plane landed and they walked down the ramp into the city of Angels.  
"Count me in. I could also show you my house and you can meet my goldfish." She laughed.  
He laughed with her. *_ I love her. I want her forever. This is going to be a nice life.* _He smiled and hugged her.  



	3. Tears of Joy

Part 3/?  
Rating: PG  
**----------------  
I got arms that long to hold you  
And keep you by my side.  
I got lips that long to kiss you  
And keep you satisfied, oooh.  
---- Beatles, From Me To You  
----------------  
**  
The scenery on the way to Angel's house which was a great distance away from the city. In this country-like area each house was at least twenty minutes apart. There were a lot of trees, grass fields with pretty flowers like daisies and lilies. Buffy lived in the city parts of Los Angeles, so she could barely turn away from the Nissan, X-Terra's window. She yawned and sighed. She mumbled something Angel couldn't make out. Angel grinned when he looked at her. She was asleep with her head leaning against the window. _Jet leg, _he thought.  
Shortly after she had fallen asleep they arrived at his house. It was two floors, painted white with blue window shudders, blue roof and had a chimney. Angel pulled into the driveway and smiled, glad to see his home sweet home. He gently picked her up. Still in her dorment state, she wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. He beamed, carrying Buffy into the house and place her on the plump leather couch. He went back outside to bring their things inside. He placed her bag in his room with his. He went in the kitchen and put water in the teapot to boil.  
Buffy yawned while opening her eyes. She looked at the strange environment surrounding her. The walls were peach with pretty paintings of cities with hotels and pretty homes, a still life picture of fruits and vegetables, and a close-up of a vase with daisies, lilies and roses. In front of the couch she laid on was a table made of maple-oak wood. On top of the indigo runner were two lit vanilla scented candles. *_Angel must have lit them when he came in,* _she thought. She inhaled the smell and sighed happily. "Angel?" She called out.  
A cute hyper puppy jumped on the couch to sit next to Buffy. Buffy quietly said, "Hi, you must be LeeLou." She smiled when the puppy licked her cheek. She added smiling, "I'm glad Angel doesn't kiss like you do."  
Angel walked into the room carrying two mugs of tea. He placed them on the coffee table and said, "Like who?"  
She replied, "LeeLou."  
He smiled at his sweet puppy, "How's my baby girl?" LeeLou barked and he laughed, "You missed me. That's what I thought."  
"I can see why she'd miss you."  
Angel handed Buffy the mug, "Like peppermint tea?"  
"Ooh! Love peppermint tea. How'd you know?" She smiled taking the mug from his hand and drank some.  
"Hmm, I've had this sixth sense since I was little. I can just tell what drinks and foods people like just by looking into their eyes."  
They both laughed and drank more tea. When Angel was almost done with his he put it on the floor and LeeLou began sipping the cool liquid. "You can tell just by looking into the person's eyes?" Buffy played on his joke.  
"Yeah."  
"So then when you look into my eyes right now you will know what my favorite dessert is?" Angel nodded. "Uh-huh, so then what is it?" She teased.  
Angel stared deeply into her eyes. After some thought he said, "You're favorite... dessert is... pumpkin pie."  
She giggled, "Nice try pal, but no. My favorite is strawberry shortcake with whip cream on top."  
"I'll have to remember that. So how about we play a game?" Buffy put her mug down interested. He continued, "Q&A. You get to know me a little better. I get to know you a little better. Because our little love tango didn't really involve us getting to know each other."  
Buffy grinned, "Yeah, but at least we know what we like... intimately." Angel gave her a brief, but passionate kiss. "Ok. Q&A. You go first."  
Buffy sat cross-legged facing Angel. He asked, "Do you have siblings?"  
She answered, "Nope. Only child and thankful for it. Do you have siblings?"  
"Just my sister, Kate. She's got blond hair like you, but blue eyes. She's 20." He thought for a second. "I'm 26. How old are you and what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm 21 and a web designer. I have my own little company." She smiled. "Have you visited the gap site?"  
"Maybe once."  
"Well I designed the site!"  
"You did? It's a nice job you did."  
"Thankyou. Now, what's your favorite movie?" Buffy asked.  
"Valentine. I love all those scary thriller type movies. I also like action."  
"Ever see Leathal Weapon?" She grinned, "That's one of my faves."  
"Mine too. Huge fan of Mel. Who's your favorite singer or band?"  
"Hmm... that's tricky I like a lot of different music. Um, favorite singer is Sarah McLachlan, Billy Joel and favorite band is the Fleetwood Mac. What is your favorite food?"  
Angel smiled, "Steak. Yours?"  
"Barbecued chicken."  
Angel said, "I think that's LeeLou's favorite."  
"Then I better keep my eyes on the plate."  
Angel stared at her. *_She's dazzling, I just want to hold her against my chest,*_ He thought. The night on the plane was amazing. It wasn't just two strangers having sex. It was two souls making love knowing that the person they were kissing is the one for them. He knew it the minute he laid eyes on her. There was just something about her that said, 'Hey I'm yours.' *_I love her_,* Angel shouted inside his head.  
Buffy noticed him staring. She could just imagine what he was thinking. Probably exactly what she was thinking or maybe something related. She blushed at the thought of him thinking something sweet about her body. His voice is full of warmth. *_My lips are longing to kiss him!* _She smiled. *_That night on the plane... god even if we hadn't made love it still would have still been__ great. I love his touch. I love his chocolate eyes. Angel. It's the perfect name for him.*_  
Angel was the first to break the silence. "God, Buffy I - I love you so much."  
"I love you too so much." She smiled. "I love you more!"  
He grinned, "I love you very much much more!"  
"Nuh-uh I don't think that's possible. I don't think you could love me more than I love you when I love you as much as infinity!"  
Buffy giggled when Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap. He kissed her neck and bare shoulders. He kissed the back. She put her hands on his that and rubbed them. She smiled. "Angel... I'm happier right now then I've ever been with my ex-fiance." She said quietly.  
He smiled and rested his chin between her neck and shoulder. "I'm glad. Whoever that guy is, he didn't deserve you.Where'd you meet this guy? At Sleazebum.com?"  
She gave him a dry laugh and lowered her voice, "My mother introduced him to me at my birthday party." She gave a sad laugh, "She thought he was the right guy for me. Apparently not."  
Angel tightened his hold on her. In a soothing voice, "I'm not saying I'm glad that he broke your heart, but I'm sort of thankful. His unfaithfulness led you to me. Mr. Faithful Sincere Guy. Who after only one night is head over heels in love with you." He kissed her cheek and saw tears. "I'm hoping those aren't sad tears."  
She smiled, "No, they're happy. It's just... no one's really ever talked to me that way. I mean, your voice is so... soothing and your words are so hypnotizing. I feel like no matter what you say there's going to be a happy ending, like a fairy tale."  
He turned her to face him and stared into her eyes. More tears trickled down her cheeks. He wiped them with the back of his hand. "I promise you there is defenately going to be a happy ending to this fairy tale." He smiled and passionately kissed her on the lips. She happily kissed him back. Angel scooped her up and walked to the bedroom saying, "Let's go to bed. You're tired from the flight and I'm sleepy. We could both use some rest." He kissed her cheek again. "You do want to share the same bed right?"  
She smiled, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
He just shrugged. "Just making sure."  
Buffy kicked off her shoes and Angel kicked off his shoes. He peeled the covers back and laid her in bed. He took off his shirt and joined her in bed, pulling the comforter up. She snuggled into him and rested her right arm on top of him. He kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams, love."  



	4. Five Days of Magic

Part 4 ~  
Rating: **PG** for the most part. The Thursday event is** NC-17. **By thursday you'll see what I mean.  
-----------------  
Love you every day girl  
Always on my mind  
One thing I can say girl  
Love you all the time  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe  
Eight days a week  
------------------  
Buffy and Angel spent a whole week eating at fancy restaurants, eating Angel's romantic dinners under vanilla scented candle lights, and taking a stroll in the city beneath a starry night in the back a horse and buggy. It was a beautiful week filled with wonderful memories and soothing, romantic words. Besides the romantic dinners every night, every day they did something new. Monday, the day after they got back from London, they walked through a park eating hotdogs and feeding ducks.   
On Tuesday Angel took Buffy to an abandon building that he was going to be working on soon. When they got there he told her to close her eyes. He brought her inside the building. When she opened her eyes she gasped. In the middle of the room was a small round table with a red table cloth that fell to the floor. On top were two white plates that had a flower design on the rims. There were two filled wine glasses. In the middle was a silver tray with a silver round cover on top. On opposides of it were two lit vanilla candles. Angel had taken the cover off to reveal a big platter of barbecued chicken. Out of happiness her eyes were a little watery. She was amazed that Angel went through this for her. Riley never would have done something like this! After the dinner followed Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip icecream and then of course ended the evening with making love on a blanket.  
On Wednesday Angel took her to an old drive-in romance movie. They shared a big bag of popcorn and one sodas. Then they had a late dinner. They shared one plate of spaghetti and meatballs. They twirled some spaghetti on their forks and put in their mouth with their eyes closed. When their lips collided they realized it was the same strand. They smiled and bit down on the string, swallowing it. Angel's grin grew immensely when returned to her lips for a sweet kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. Angel put his fingers through her hair. He lowered his hand to her back and the her butt. Still kissing, she giggled then pulled Angel closer over the table. She moved in closer to remove his shirt. In doing so they both lossed their balance when they flung it across the room and got their hands in the spaghetti which flew everywhere. They both laughed, kissed more, not caring about the spilled contents and mess on the floor. They completely forgot about spilled wine, sauce all over the place when their clothes were fully gone, hands roaming all over each other's body and making love.  
Thursday was spent half the morning cleaning up the mess. Angel didn't want to wake sleeping beauty so he wiped the sauce off her body and carried her to the bedroom, placing her in the bed. He kissed the side of her neck, got dressed and then cleaned the dining room. When Buffy woke up LeeLou was sitting on her legs. She stuck her arm out from under the covers and pet LeeLou's head. She grabbed Angel's robe and wrapped it around her cold body. There was a note on the dresser, it said, "Sweetheart, I've just gone out to buy the newspaper I'll be back very soon."  
"Well while I wait for him to get back I'll take a warm shower."  
Buffy walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and put her hand under the water to make sure it was just right. She got in, closed the shower door and was standing, her back facing the spray. Angel slowly opened the door grinning. *_God, she's beautiful_,* he thought. He quietly closed the door. He startled her when he touched her. "Sorry, love."  
"It's ok... I didn't hear you."  
"That was the point." He purred.  
Angel slowly let his hands travel to her stomach. His hands traced little circles as he kissed her neck. She elicited a moan. Buffy leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. He kissed the area between her neck and shoulder. He turned her slightly and kissed her breast. She smiled. "That must be my goodmorning kiss."  
Angel nodded. "It is, but I have something better in mind."  
He turned her back to her original position. He kissed her cheek, her shoulder, her neck and then one hand slowly 'walked' down to the core of her heat. She gasped in response and bucked towards his hand, urging him on. "Don't stop."  
"I wasn't planning to." He said in husky voice.  
He inserted to fingers into her. He kissed her neck some more as he moved his fingers in and out. Buffy urged him even more. She arched her back giving Angel leverage to the front of her neck and kissed the spot making her moan loudly. "God!"  
Angel rubbed her gently and said, "You know you've been saying 'God!' a lot lately. I'm beginning to worry that you might like god more then me."  
She laughed and moaned, "N-nooo... I - I love" Angel inserted another finger. "Ooh! love only" He pulled his fingers out and massaged her breasts. "only you, Angel."  
Angel turned her around and kissed her breasts. "Good." They both grinned. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
Buffy grinned. She gave him little kisses on his chest making a downward trail. She paused, "You know what I want to do _all_ day."  
He smiled, "You think we can make it ---" before Buffy kissed him in the most sensitive area. "Mmm...I think we can."  
On Friday Angel took her to meet his parents. They were nice people. They had steak and vegetables for dinner and for dessert they had strawberry shortcake. Angel's parents asked Buffy some basic questions about her life and if her feelings for Angel were serious. Of course Buffy had said, "Yes. I love Angel very much."  
He had to grin. They said goodnight to his parents, went home and played some romantic music with lit candles. Buffy and Angel danced to slow music, grinning at each other. "Angel, I really do love."  
He smiled down at her and softly said, "I know you do."  
She rested her head on Angel's shoulder and closed her eyes. "More then life itself."  
"And I feel the same about you."  
  
Saturday was spent walking through the park. They had a picnic of fruits, barbecued chicken and cookies. There was a lot of kissing between the two. LeeLou managed to get a turn at kissing Buffy and Angel. Later that evening they went to Buffy's house. She gave him the grand small tour and invited Joyce Summers over for dinner while Angel prepared dinner. Joyce had ask, "What's the dinner for? You and Riley?"  
"No, mom. Riley and I are _over_. There's someone I want you to meet. Come here at 6:30." She said and hung up. She walked to the kitchen and asked Angel, "So how's the chicken coming?"  
"It's all good."  
"Ok, I'll put together the salad. She's coming in an hour."  
One hour went by and there was a knock on the door. "Mom." She greeted, "Come in."  
Joyce smiled, "So who's the man I'm going to meet?"  
She smiled. "Come on." She led her to the dining room and her mom sat down.  
Buffy went to help Angel bring in the food. They returned shortly. "Mom, this is Angel Conner my boyfriend. Angel this is my mom, Joyce." She grinned.  
Joyce smiled, "It's nice to meet you. How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
"Almost a week. We met..." she smiled at Angel. "on a plane."  
"A plane?" Joyce asked.  
Buffy nodded and Angel said, "It just kinda took off from there. I love your daughter very much. I just want you to know that with what happened the we--"  
Buffy cut him off, whispering to him, "I haven't told her yet."  
"Sorry." He whispered back. "You should tell her now." *_I mean of couse her mother knows that the wedding was off, but why it was canceled she doesn't know. I bet she'd feel pretty bad about setting Buffy up with such an arrogant prick.*_  
"Uh, mom. The reason that I broke off the wedding was... Riley is a-a disgusting pig. You set me up with a pig, mom." *_Sorry mom. Didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it's the truth. You've got way bad judgement in men!* _ She continued, "The night before the wedding in the hotel I saw him with another girl nicely entangled in his arms. So I just left. I'm sorry that I didn't call to tell you or anything."  
"It's ok honey and... I'm sorry. I should have known better then to push him on you."  
Buffy smiled. "Well, Angel made this great looking chicken so let's dig in huh?"  
"Yeah." Joyce replied.  
After Joyce left and they had cleaned up, they went into Buffy's room. They both got undressed except for their underwear. Buffy had her head on Angel's chest. He stroked his fingers through her hair. That seemed to be his favorite thing lately and Buffy loved it 'cause it made her all tingly. She was really quiet, hung up in her thoughts. Angel gently whispered, "You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. "Don't worry Angel, I'm over it really. It's just I think some anger mostly resurfaced for a bit back there. I didn't really mean to blame it all on my mom. And I could tell by looking in her eyes she felt really bad about it."  
"It's not a big deal Buffy. You have a right to vent a little. Even on your mom. You shouldn't bottle things up. You felt you needed to tell your mom that and you did. It's perfectly ok." He kissed her lips.  
"Mmm... You're sweet.  
"Goodnight love." Angel whispered before turning off the light.  
  
On Sunday Buffy went out to spend some time with her friends. Before night fell, Angel made barbecued chicken, greek salad and set aside a plate of mozzarella cheese. Angel placed a red table cloth on the table. On top of that he put strawberry and vanilla scented candles. He placed the food on the table. Next to the plates he place napkins folded in a triangle. When he heard the door open he ran to greet her. He took her hand and pulled her into the dining room. She gasped, "Angel!"  
She jumped into his arms and they hugged. She let go of him, put her hands on his head and kissed him. "Angel this is beautiful."  
He grinned. "One second."  
He walked over to the CD player and put on "All You Need Is Love", by the Beatles. Buffy sat down while Angel brought in the food. "Let's dig in." He smiled. "Buffy, do you know why I picked this song?"  
"Why?" She took a bite of the chicken. "Angel this is delicous."  
He smiled in thanks. "I picked it because... I'm very successful as you know. I've got money and friends, but there was one thing missing from my life. Love. All I need is love. All you need is love to be happy."  
She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. He got some of the chicken from her mouth. They giggled. "All week my love has been growing. I want you to know that you've made me a very happy man."  
"You've made me a very happy woman."  
"Eight Days A Week", by the Beatles came on.  
  
Love you every day girl  
Always on my mind  
  
"Every day I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. I mean I know we've been together for a week. We've been together pretty much every second." He chuckled, "You're always on my mind."  
  
One thing I can say girl  
Love you all the time  
"I'll always love you. You're my baby. My sweetheart. You're the sweetest candy I've every tasted."  
Buffy giggled and grinned. Her eyes got watery. "You are my world. I can't stop thinking how lucky I've become. There's no one in this world that can make me as happy as you do."  
"I'll love you forever." Angel smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"I'll love _you_ forever even more!" They chuckled.  
  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe  
Eight days a week  
"I don't want to go a day without being able to hold you." Angel got up from his seat and got down on one knee next to her. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "All I want is your love baby. Just--"  
"Eight days a week you'll have my love." Buffy continued.  
Angel smiled. He took out a velvet box and opened to reveal a silver ring with a beautiful diamond. "Buffy, love, sweetheart. Will be mine? Will you marry me?"  
Buffy wiped away more tears and choked a laugh. "Yes. Yes! Oh god Angel yes! I'll marry you. I want to be with you forever!"  
Angel put the ring on her finger. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Then he carried her to the bedroom and shut the door.  



	5. Engagement Party

~ **Part Five **~  
Rating: **PG, ** the middle is **NC-17 **, and there is some cursing.  
  
-----------------  
And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
----- The Beatles, I Want To Hold Your Hand  
------------------  
  
The day Buffy and Angel sat in the dining room eating a tuna sandwhich for lunch. It was pouring rain outside, but that didn't seem to spoil their mood. They were both beaming with happiness. Buffy wore a jean skirt that went up to the middle of her shins. On one side there was a slit from the knee down. Angel was wearing black jeans and a blue silk shirt with two buttons open. He wore it like that because he knew that it drives Buffy crazy. "So I guess I'll bring my stuff over here today." Buffy said smiling.  
Angel corrected her, "_We'll_ bring your stuff over today."  
She grinned even more. "This is so amazing. I'm engaged... again. My fiance is the most gentle lovable human being in California."  
"If I'm the most 'gentle lovable human being in California' then you must be my goddess. A beautiful one might I add."  
Angel got up from his seat and took her. He lead her to the door. He grabbed their coats. Angel put a knee length coat on Buffy. "Thank you kind sir." She grinned.  
  
On the way to Buffy's house she stared out at the fields. Even in the rain it was a pretty sight. She daydreamed of her and Angel running out there in the rain... swirling around, kissing and rolling in the grass. She snapped out of it when Angel's smooth voice softly said, "I had my friend get us a small U-Haul truck. He should be there by now. He lives near your house."  
"Great. It sounds like you have nice a nice friend." She paused, "Or... friends."  
Angel glanced at her for a second, "Don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do. Actually really great friends. I've made some new ones in college, but my ones from highschool are closest and dearest to me. Willow and Xander. Cordelia sort of." She frowned, "Come to think of it... the girl who was with my ex-husband to be looked a little like her. I didn't really get a good look at her. I saw her face from far away and when I got to them, her back was to me. I was so angry with Mr. Sleazebum that I kinda rushed past them after getting him wet."  
Angel scrunched his face in question. "Cordelia... I have a friend named Cordelia who flew to London with me. She told me she was going to a wedding."  
Buffy looked him in the eyes and said, "Cordelia Chase."  
"That's her! She's my closest friend and my assistant. You're friends with her?"  
"Yeah, not as close these days, but close enough that I invited her to my wedding." Buffy frowned.  
"Buffy, she would never have done anything with your ex-fiance if she knew he was actually engaged. I know her, she wouldn't do that to anyone." He pulled up to Buffy's house.  
She smiled, "I know. She didn't betray me. I can't believe it. We share a friend."  
Angel smiled at her and opened his door. She was about to also, but he stopped her. He walked around to her side, opened the door and took her hand. She grinned and kissed his cheek when she was standing. "See? Perfect gentleman."  
  
A tall, brown hair, blue eyed man walked up to the couple. He smiled and shook her hand lightly. "Hi, you must be the gorgeous Buffy Angel keeps telling me about. She smiled. Angel said, "Buffy, this is my good friend Jimmy Allen. Jimmy, this is my fiance."  
"Pleasure to meet you." Buffy said.  
Jimmy replied, "Oh the pleasure is all mine."  
She grinned. Angel put an arm around Buffy and said, "Shall we get to work?"  
Buffy and Jimmy nodded. She stated, "I'm not taking everything."  
"Take whatever you want. We can find a place for everything." Angel said.  
Inside the truck they put, Buffy's piano, dressers, table, couch, paintings, bed, television, computer, books, her bookshelf and a few other stuff. When they got back to Angel's they put the piano in the entertainment room. Buffy's dressers were put in her and Angel's room. They put the small table, couch and computer in the entertainment room. They put her television in their room, since Angel didn't have a TV in his room to begin with.  
After all that they were exhausted. They collapsed onto the soft couch, their legs stretched out in front of them. Buffy rested her head on his hard chest. She rubbed the exposed skin while he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed happily. He slowly moved his hand to her arm and then her neck. He rubbed it gently and she let out a purr.She whispered, "This was some day."  
"Yeah." He paused, "Very long, but worth it."  
"Because now I officially live you." She smiled. *Forever* She thought.  
*She'll be mine forever. That's the whole point.* He thought to himself.  
She looked at him through loving and excited eyes. So tonight we tell your friends... my friends... right?"  
"Tonight." He confirmed. "We can invite them all to a nice dinner at a restaurant and tell them the great news. How's that sound to you?"  
"Wonderful. I just know my friends... especially my mom, will be ecstatic about the news." She chuckled.  
He smiled, "What?"  
"Nothing." She leaned up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. "I just felt like laughing. Maybe it's because of how happy and content I am right now. I'm so happy that I can really call your house my home."  
Then it dawned on Angel. Buffy never moved in with her ex-fiance. He thought about whether or not he should ask. Finally he asked his love, "Buffy, how come you and your ex-fiance weren't living together?"  
She flatly said, "He just didn't want to move in with me until after we got married. I'm not really sure why. He just said that he'd rather not deal with all the moving stuff till after the wedding. I always wondered why. We together for two months before we got engaged and then two months later we dated until you know the night before the wedding. Honestly, I think it made me feel sort of sad at times."  
"Sad?" Angel repeated and frowned. *This bastard made her sad?!* He thought, anger rose inside him.  
She nodded, "At times, thoughts dawned on me that maybe he doesn't really love me, doesn't want me... like maybe he just wanted my body or maybe was marrying me for my mom." She paused and then explained, "He is the son of some guy who works at my mom's gallery."  
"Some people are just sick! Marrying someone just for the heck of it. Did you two go out on dates a lot?"  
"Um, after the engagement not so much. It was mostly once in a while we'd do something just *us*. A lot of the times, though it was with his friends or he wanted to do something with my friends. You know..." she chuckled. "I did notice once the way he stared at Cordy. His eyes looked almost lust hungry. Bastard!" She snapped. Angel tightened his hold on her. "I hate him. He used me. He couldn't have loved me. How could I have been such an idiot. I can't believe I actually thought I loved him... but there were also times when I doubted my love for him."  
"Hey, you couldn't have known that he was just using you. *If* he did use you. Forget about that jerk. I love you. You love me right?"  
Her eyes got watery and she raised her voice, "Of course I love. How can you ask that?"  
"Shh... sweety I know that you love me. I kinda wasn't finished. It was more like a rhetorical question. I was going to say afterwards... 'then everything's fine'. And it is. You love me, I love you, we're a happy couple in love. I couldn't be happier."  
Buffy grinned and straddled Angel. "Actually, we could get just a bit happier by celebrating a very special way."  
He grinned, "Really? How?"  
In a seductive voice she said, "You know how."  
She kissed him lightly and slowly on the lips. Angel then wrapped his arms around and began rubbing her back. He kissed her back with more passion, while she put more pressure on his body. The instant her stomach pressed against him, he felt himself get hard and his heart raced. She rotated her hips to tease him. In response he let out a groan. She giggled, "What do you want Angel? Tell me what I want and I'll give it to you."  
He grinned. "Do whatever you want. All I want is you."  
"And I want all of you." She grinned and kissed him.  
Angel flipped Buffy beneath him and kissed her neck. She mumbled, "Mmm."  
He continued kissing her passionately. They paused for air. Grinning, he removed her shirt.He looked at her breasts and smiled down at her. _She's magnificent all over._ He thought to himself. Angel gently cupped her soft breasts. She let out a little groan from his touch alone. He leaned in and started suckling at her breasts, licking them and kissing them while massaging her other one at the same time. Then he moved one hand to her thighs, rubbing them underher skirt. "Angel." Was all she said and he knew what she wanted.  
Buffy pulled off his shirt and then she arched for him to pull off her skirt; underwear going with it. She smiled and widened her legs. He just stared at her bodied. Looked it over examining every curve and dip. "Goddess." He whispered and her grin grew. He kissed her on the lips once more and then gave his attention to her belly. He lovingly ran his fingers over her belly, making her body tingle all over. His hands stopped at her inner thighs. Angel smiled and started licking her slowly. She moaned loudly. He rubbed her thighs as he suckled at her fluids. *_If I did this with Riley it would be gross, but with Angel it's... wonderful.* _She thought. _Aah_, she moaned silently. Angel increased his speed, then paused for a second to smell her. He could swear that she smelt like vanilla and honey. One hand left her thight and two fingers entered her. "Mmm... Angel." She suddenly moaned. Angel let out a moan of his own and continued his ministrations. He entered another finger. Inside, his fingers gently played with her sensitive skin, making her tremble all over. *_Oh, god if he doesn't stop that soon, this is going to be over real soon and I so don't want it to be.* _She thought to herself huskily. "Angel, I need..."  
He grinned and took his fingers slowly out of her. He took one more sip of her and nodded at her request. He turned Buffy and him so that they were lying on the length of the couch. He slowly and passionately kissed her, their tongues dancing together. She closed her eyes when he entered her. She let a husky sigh. He slowly moved in and out occasionally giving her really lusty kisses. She returned them equally passionately. Buffy rolled her hips beneath them to get more of him. He smiled and went deeper. "Oooh! Aaannngell!" His thrust increased. He plummeted into her heat. "God... Buffy!" He moaned. She arched her back everytime his thrust increased. He rocked inside of her lovingly. They moaned together at their climax of excitement. They cried out each others names, while crashing into each other a few more times. They were panting and their bodies trembling and intwined in each other. "God, Buffy I love you."  
She grinned, "I love you too."  
Angel rolled so Buffy was on top of him so he wouldn't squish her. Angel whispered, "That's a good way to reward us for a hard days work."  
Buffy smiled sweetly, "We're not finished."  
"We're not?" He purred.  
"Uh-uh"  
Before he knew what was coming, she moved down to his manhood and kissed it lightly. He grinned, "Hey, you don't have to do that."  
She looked up at him and purred, "But I know you want it."  
"Yeah, but you don't need--"  
She interrupted him, "Angel, I want to. Consider this my engagement present."  
She grinned and put him in her mouth. She lightly licked him and moved her head up and down. He groaned. She went a little faster. Angel tried to restrict himself, but he couldn't help himself. He placed his hands in her hair and urged her to go faster. She moaned as she sucked. *_Mm... he tastes so good.*_ She mumbled in her head. She moved faster on his hardness. "Buffy. Oh..."  
The second her hand touched him while she sucked, he came. He smiled at her drinking his seed. He was amazed that Buffy would like this. He frowned slightly, *_She must think that's disgusting.*_  
She smiled at him as if reading her mind, *_I do not mister.*_  
"Buffy, now I _need_ to be inside you." He huskily whispered.  
Her mouth traveled up his chest, giving him sweet kisses. They kissed and made love many times after that until it was time to get ready for the dinner they were going to have with all their friends. They were lying snuggly in each others arms. "Do we really have to get ready now?" Buffy asked. "I so don't want to get up right now. I'm so comfy."  
"Yes, love we do. We told everyone to meet us at the restaurant at six. It's five o'clock. We really should be going."  
"Mm... wah! Ok." She got and walked to the bedroom. She didn't realize that oen of the room windows were open. There was a kid playing in the yard, his eyes went wide when he saw her body. She didn't see the kid because if she, she defenately would have blushed.  
Angel called to her as he followed, "Don't you want to tell them tonight?"  
"I do."  
He wrapped his arms around her naked waist. She smiled at the feel of his body rubbed up against her. As they got dressed Buffy asked, "How many people did you invited?"  
He replied, "Three friends, close relatives and my parents. And you?"  
"Same." She smiled. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"  
  
They had a fancy restaurant to theirselves. Buffy's parents, her cousins, aunts, her parents and her closest friends, one including Angel's friend were seating on one side of the round table. Angel's parents, sister, relatives and friends were seated on the other side. There was one empty chair. Angel's very tardy and not so close friend. Cordy was sitting next to Buffy. They had talked about the little incident in the hotel, Cordy gave her little apoligies and Buffy course said it was no big. Buffy whispered, "I'm hungry. Angel, does your friend always come this late?"  
"Yeah, he's a bit tardy." He said and kissed her on the cheek.  
Willow mumbled to Xander, "I can't wait for them to tell us what the news is. They look so happy. I'm so happy for her."  
"Me too." He replied.  
A tall man, handsome man walked in. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore jeans and a sweater. Angel got out of his seat. "He's here."  
Buffy smiled, stood up to look at the man entering. Cordy's began to glare. Buffy's family members had their jaws hanging open. Buffy's smile disappeared. Angel failed to notice right away, he happily said, "Buffy this is my friend Riley Parker. Riley this is Buffy the love of my life."  
Then Angel noticed Buffy's face. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "Sweety, what's wrong."  
Buffy barely able to find her voice, "This is your friend?"  
Riley smiled, "Buffy. It's nice to see you again."  
Angel thought, *_He was engaged to Buffy and he never told me. He couldn't of loved Buffy. And now he's acting like he wants to be friends with her. Bastard!*  
_ "Asshole." She made a movement to slap his face, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.  
"That's not where you used to slap me. If you know what I mean." Riley smirked.  
Angel shoved his arm away from Buffy. Angel shouted, "Bastard!" He punched Riley hard in the face making him, stagger back a little.  
Riley asked, still grinning and chuckled, "What was that for, pal."  
"I'm not your pal. I know what you did to Buffy. Cheating scum."  
By that time Cordelia had pranced over to the scene. Riley looked at her. "Cordy."  
"Hi, 'Parker Abrams'. Oh wait... you're a lying piece of crap. You lied to me, giving me a different name and cheated on my friend!"  
"What are you going to do about it? Cry?" Riley mocked.  
Cordy lifted her leg and took her off high heeled shoe. She slammed the heel on his head. Riley grabbed his head and cursed. Angel pushed him and growled, "Get the hell out of here."  
At that Riley Parker turned and left.  
Angel turned to Buffy who looked like she would cry any minute. He embraced her with a warm hug. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea Riley was even in London. If I new he was the jerk I wouldn't have invited him."   
She said quietly, "It's ok. Let's just eat dinner and tell them our news."   
He smiled, "Ok."  
They sat back down. Everyone started talking and they ordered delicous meals. Finally the moment came. Angel stood up with his wine glass and tapped it with his fork. "Excuse me can I please have your attention?" Everyone looked at Angel.   
Buffy stood up and wrapped an arm around him. Angel grinned and said, "Buffy and I are engaged."  
"We love each other madly and we..." Buffy said.  
"Want to share our happiness with you."  



	6. Make Love To Me

~ Part 6 ~  
Rating: **PG-15** and towards the end it gets **NC-17**  
---------------------------  
They sat back down. Everyone started talking and they ordered delicous meals. Finally the moment came. Angel stood up with his wine glass and tapped it with his fork. "Excuse me can I please have your attention?" Everyone looked at Angel.   
Buffy stood up and wrapped an arm around him. Angel grinned and said, "Buffy and I are engaged."  
"We love each other madly and we..." Buffy said.  
"Want to share our happiness with you."  
  
Before everyone left the restaurant, after Angel and Buffy told the guests about their engagement, everyone stood up to give the couple their congratulations. Anya and Xander a happily married couple were the first. Anya hugged Buffy and Angel. She smiled and said warmly, "Congratulations. I wish the two of you an extremely happy life filled with wonderful mind-blowing sex." She smiled and stepped back.  
Buffy whispered to Angel, "She's very open that way." Angel just smiled.  
Xander hugged Buffy for a few seconds saying, "Buffy, I'm glad you're finally happy. I'm glad you ended up not marrying that jerk. I'm glad you were in the London airport at the right time." He smiled pulling away. He looked at Angel and shook his hand. "We'll have to get to know each other better sometime. Take care of her man."  
"Thanks I will." Angel replied.  
Buffy smiled, "Thankyou, Xand."  
Anya and Xander left hand in hand.  
Willow walked up to Buffy. She stared at her for briefly and then her eyes filled with joyful tears. "Congrats! You two live a happy life and visit often!" She smiled.  
Buffy hugged Willow tightly, both of them closing their eyes. "Of course we'll visit you. You're part of my family. We're practically sisters. Thanks for coming tonight."  
Then Willow hugged Angel and said, "Keep her warm."  
"You bet I will." He said quietly.  
The redhead grinned, "I'll see you later."  
Willow walked away from the couple grinning.  
Buffy's mom gave her daughter a tight hug and rubbed her back. "I love you Buffy, you know that right?"  
She smiled, "Of course I do and I love you." She paused. "Mom, I don't really 100% blame you for the Riley Parker incident. Sure you did introduce him to me, but I was the one who chose to go out with him."  
"I'm still sorry."  
Buffy replied grinning, "It's ok. I just wish you had better taste in guys."  
Joyce smiled back at her loving daughter. "Maybe when I want a guy for myself I should have you pick one out. You seem to have pretty good taste. You caught yourself a handsome one."  
Angel looked away shyly for a second and then back at Joyce. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Yes" Joyce said. "Well, I better get going... there are other people who want to congrats on your engagement. Let's have dinner some time ok?"  
"Sure mom." Buffy waved at her retreating mom.  
Cordelia had a straight face when she came over to Buffy & Angel. She couldn't help, but still feel bad about making out with her now ex-fiancee. "Buffy, I can't apologize enough."  
"Cordy, we've been over this. It wasn't your fault. Now give me a hug!"  
She and Cordy smiled and embraced. "Congrats! I'm happy for you. One of the reasons I'm so happy for you [besides the fact that you're happy] is that I know Angel. Since I'm such good friends with him, I know he'll treat you right and he'll stick around. I can see the love in his eyes. And yours."  
"Thanks a lot." Angel and Buffy said at the same time.  
"Well, I'll go. You guys have fun tonight." She winked at them.  
Angel's mother and sister came up to them. His mother grinned and shouted, "Congratulations honey! I'm so happy for you both. You tell me the second you two make little Conners!"  
Buffy and Angel both laughed and simultaneously said, "We will."  
Angel's sister Kate hugged him. "Congrats big brother! You finally found your treasure."  
Buffy almost blushed. His family was so warm and loving. Kate barely knew her and was so sweet. She was acting like she knew Buffy since they were kids. "I'll take good care of him for you." Buffy said quietly.  
"I'm sure you will. Love you guys. See you around." Kate said and walked away.  
"God, Angel your family is really sweet." She chuckled.  
Angel smiled. "Guess I know where I get my charm from then. Let's go to our home."  
"Yes! Our home."  
Buffy wrapped her arm around him and they drove back home.  
  
Buffy shook off her coat and let it fall to the floor. Angel picked up the coat and put it on the coat rack. He grinned at her, "I hope that's not the only you're dropping on the floor."  
She chuckled and shook her pointer finger, "Nuh-uh. I'm exhausted."  
Angel's voice got serious, "Just from dinner? Are you ok? Food upset your stomach?" He brought her closer against him.  
She let out an inner groan. She put her hand on his chest and whisper, "No, I'm ok really. It's just been a long day ya know? Moving all my stuff here... then lots of" she let out a sigh, "making love and then dinner. Angel I'm sure we both need sleep."  
Angel smiled, "We need sleep, but there's something that comes before that."  
"Angel. Come on... I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. Cause you know face lotions isn't the only thing needed for a pretty face." She said smiling.  
"Ok. Well at least let me carry you to the bedroom." She squinted her eyes and stared into his eyes. "No seductive tricks I promise."  
"Ok you may carry me to the bedroom. You better not play any tricks. You know that once you get all seductive and loving, I just can't resist."  
He grinned. "That's the way it should be."  
Angel picked her and walked to the bedroom and put her down. They took off their shoes. Angel took off his jeans and underwear off and put on a silky black boxers. Buffy took off her blouse and lazily tossed it on the floor. She pulled off her skirt and put on a pair of loose shorts. Angel turned around and stared at her. He grinned. Her body had the perfect curves. He gaped at her bra, his jaw practically drewling for her to take it off and expose her breasts. Just when he finished thinking about that she unclasped her silk bra and dropped it on the floor. Angel practically lunged for her. Surprising her, he grabbed her waist and tossed her onto the bed. Her body bounces freely. She gasped. "Angel... I thought---"  
He groaned, "Forget about what I thought. Let's just make love."  
In a weak, but husky voice she said, "Make love to me."  
After an hour of love making they were left panting and satisfied. Buffy snuggled in his arms and whispered, "So shall we sleep now?"  
Angel smiled, "Yes. By the way. I love you."  
She giggled, "I love you too. Goodnight lover."  
"Night baby."  
  
One week later Buffy and Angel went to the mall. The first store they visited was Barnes & Noble. Angel was looking to see if a new issue of Architecture 2002 came out. Buffy was looking for any good science fiction novels. They had parted in that store, but soon joined each other in front.  
They walked hand in hand to the next store. Victoria's secret. "What are you going to get?" Angel asked her.  
"You pick. Pick anything you would like to see me wearing." She grinned.  
With that Angel smiled and wondered around the store. Buffy stood in place watching him prance around the store. Angel returned with two negligees. One was black. The other was red and pink. Below the chest line it was all red. The top was a knitted material sort of what a doily looks like. Buffy smiled. "Try them on."  
Buffy and Angel walked into the empty dressing room. Angel walked with her all the way to the door of the room she would change in. She walked in and smiled, "Are you coming in or what?"  
"You want me in there with you?" He said surprised although he didn't know why.  
"Of course silly."  
He walked in and shut the door. He stayed facing the door. "Uh, Angel?"  
"Hmm?"  
Buffy giggled, "Aren't you going to peep?"  
"I want to be surprised." He replied and purred when she quickly rubbed his arm.  
Buffy began to remove her shoes and pants. He listened to the sound of her clothing rustling. He could smell her vanilla scent more clearly. *_Turn around. You know you want to.*_ He thought to himself. *_Angel. Self-control. I know you want to stare at her beautiful, luscious body. Those long slender legs, silky smooth skin. Those eyes.* _He could feel himself harden at the thought of her body. *_What I would give to have her body up against me. Right here right now. Just us naked entwined in each other. Oh god, Angel can you stop thinking about... mmm taking her right now_.* Buffy took off her shirt and dropped on Angel's head. He took in it's scent.  
Buffy put on the red and pink garment. She whispered, "Turn around."  
He obeyed. His mouth gaped at her magnificent body. His eyes drifted to her breasts. Her skin showed through most of the fabric. The only thing covered were the tips of her breasts. He groaned and soon his instincts over powered him. He surprised Buffy by pushing her against the wall. She gasped. He gave her neck wet kisses. He kissed her breast bone as his hands roamed to her breast and skillfully massaged them. She moaned. Angel then removed one strap off her shoulder with his teeth. Buffy protested, "Angel." She moaned, "We...mmm... We can't do this. Can't. Not here."  
In response Angel unbuckled his pants and unzipped his pants. He seductively says, "Who says we can't?"  
He kissed breast through the material and she moaned quietly, "Oh god." With his hand he pushed the material off her one breast a little and kissed it. "Hmm... Angel. Come on, you know we can't do this. We..." she panted, "can get in trouble."  
"Shh, I know you don't care."  
"But--" She lost her voice as soon as Angel pulled her panties off.  
He kissed her lips and pulled out his hard shaft. She stared into his eyes and then he quickly entered her. "Oh!" She sreamed.  
He continued moving in and out of her, slamming her up against the wall. He moaned. Their love making was interrupted with a banging on the door. They abruptly stopped, Angel still inside of her. "Excuse me. Miss are you ok in there?"  
She called back, "Yes, I'm ok. I just banged my head on the... the hanger."  
"Just making sure." He walked away.  
Buffy and Angel giggled. Then Angel continued his ministrations on her. She quietly said, "Angel. It's time to stop. This little adventure is over, unfortunately."  
He took his shaft out of her and replaced it with two fingers. "Hmm...Angel come on. Please, we really should be going."  
"But Buffy, we didn't even get to our climax."  
More firmly she said, "Later. Like in our home."  
She thought she convinced him _and_ herself. She thought she had gotten through to him when he took out his fingers, but it turns out he just took them out to insert more, making her gasp at the sensation. He gently played around with her inner lips and other sensitive parts. She couldn't form a single thought. The thought of leaving this cubicle escaped her and was replaced with love and lust. *_Boy Angel you sure work magic. Now I **want** you to take me **right** now_.* She thought to herself.  
In a sexy tone Angel whispered, "You sure you want to stop?"  
Buffy shook her head unable to let out sound. She kissed him passionately on the mouth and he kissed her back. Then before she knew it his head was under the negligee and he was sticking his tongue in her inner lips. A soft moan escaped her mouth. He licked it faster in uneven patterns. She couldn't take it anymore she had to have him. All of him. She needed him back inside her. "Angel." She whimpered.  
"Yes." He answered her plea.  
He stood back up and rested his hands on her shoulders. He pulled himself closer against her and slammed inside of her, making her body shiver instantly. "Oh... oooh." She moaned trying to keep her voice down. "Hmm.... Angel!" He continued ramming inside her. He groaned as he went deeper inside, stretching her lips. Moving further into her heat. "OH!" She whispered. She almost screamed it. "Oh, god.. oh Angel. I'm gonna... come soon. Faster, please."  
"Uh" He grunted and increased his speed to obey her request. "Oh, Buffy."  
As he went deeper in her heat and his speed increased, her insides started to quiver in pleasure. She felt it coming. Her climax and she new Angel was almost there because his thrust became uneven. One more time they slammed their pelves against each other and an orgasm racked through them. "Angel. Mm.. I love you so much."  
He panted, "I love you too."  
"I should really..."  
"Yeah, get dressed now." He continued for her.  
"So I guess I'll be getting these." She pointed to the negligee on the hanger and the one on her. He nodded with a grin and kissed her on the neck.  
She took the garment off her and got dressed. They exited the dressing room. Angel was grinning and Buffy's cheeks were glowing. They had their arms around each other. After they purchased the items they decided to head home.  
  
One month had gone by since the dressing room adventure. Angel was worried about Buffy's health. She got a little thinner and lost her appetite. The whole week she had been vomiting. This morning Buffy lay in bed with Angel. His arm was draped over her. He was about to give her a sweet kiss, when she rolled to the edge of the bed and puked on the floor. She whispered, "There goes my breakfest."  
She looked at Angel who's face was filled with love and concern. "You're going to the doctor today."  
"Angel I'm fine. It's just a little bug." Buffy replied and layed back down.  
Angel kissed her forehead. It was warmer then usual. "I'm calling the doctor now. You stay in bed. I'm getting you a glass of water." He took the phone and headed the kitchen.  
When he returned the bed was empty, "Buffy?!"  
"I'm in the bathroom." She quietly added, "Puking my guts out again."  
She walked back to the bed and sat down. Angel kissed her forehead. "Here. Drink." She took a sip. "I made an appointment for five."  
"Ok." She sighed and fell into slumber.  
Angel stroked her hair and sighed. *_I hope it's not serious. Please let it not be serious._* He thought to himself and drifted off to sleep.  
  



	7. Sleep Tight

Part 7 ~~ 

Rating : PG  
Note * hyperemesis gravidarum I didn't make that up... I actually did a little bit of research ;) so it's a real thing incase you didn't know. 

The next day, Buffy in a hospital gown, sat nervously in the hospital room waiting for Dr. Rose Morano to return with the results of the tests. Her head was burning up. All she wanted was to get the hell out of there and get in bed. At least she had Angel to calm her down. He held her hand with his right and with his left he slowly rubbed her back. It didn't stop her from being nervous or scared that it was taking so long, but it was soothing and made her feel a bit more relaxed.   
When the doctor finally walked in with the results Buffy's heart started racing again. She was extremely anxious to know what was going on with her body. The doctor had a straight face on. *_Which I suppose is, what to keep me from panicking? I think a smile would work a lot better!_* Buffy snapped inside her head. Dr. Morano glanced once more at the chart and said gently, "Would you like the not so serious news first or the pretty serious news?"  
"They're both serious?" Buffy asked quietly.  
The doctor replied quickly, "But neither at this stage is life threatening."  
"Um, the not so serious."  
"Ok. Well, Ms. Summers it seems that you have a fever. With a lot of rest and liquids you should be able to get over it quickly. It's very important you get plenty of rest. I forgot to mention that there is some happy news for you two." She smiled. "Ms. Summers you're pregnant."  
Buffy felt extremely happy that she and Angel were going to have a baby, but she was so nervous about the serious news. Angel smiled at her and she returned him a tiny smile. "That is...good. I'm super glad."  
Angel asked, "What is the serious news?"  
"Well, morning sickness. That's normal, but Mr. Conner you mentioned that Buffy lost weight in the past week?" Angel nodded at the doctor. "That's the start of hyperemesis gravidarum. It's starts with weight loss during morning sickness and can lead to kidney, liver, heart or brain damage. It could result in hospitalization." *_Oh, god._* Buffy thought. "Right now since you're only in the first week of morning sickness it could go away. So when you get home I want you to stay in bed except for the bathroom and if you want to eat dinner at the table that's ok too. It would be good to move around a little. If in two weeks you haven't gained some weight or you're losing more I need you to report back here and you'll be hospitalized."  
Buffy let out an exasperated breathe. "Uh-huh, so how would you treat hiperemesis gravdarim?" Angel squeezed her hand lightly.  
"You would be given intravenous fluid up to five to six liters per day. You will also be given anti-nausia medication. 48 hours after all symtoms and vomiting has ceased you'll fast to prevent rapid regress."  
"Oh." Buffy whispered to Angel, "That makes me feel a lot better."  
Angel frowned and looked at the doctor, "You didn't have to freak her out by telling her every detail."  
Dr. Morano quietly responded, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you Buffy. The best way to prevent this and to make vomiting occur less, is to eat light meals. Herbs will help and lots of water is very good for you so you don't dehydrate."  
"Ok. I'd like to change please." Buffy stated.  
"Of course. Good day." The doctor said and left the room.  
Buffy got up and walked to the closet for her clothes. She got her pants on and her bra. Before she put her shirt on Angel had wrapped his arms across her abdomen. He quietly asked, "Are you all right?"   
"Yeah. I mean the hyme whatever it's called... kind of freaked me out a bit, but I'm ok. Besides she didn't say it was that bad yet." She rested her hands on his.  
"You are happy that you're pregnant right?"  
Buffy turned around and looked Angel in the eyes, "Of course. I'm extremely happy. I'm thrilled. It's just covered up by pain and worry."  
Angel's eyes widened in concern, "You're in pain? Where?"  
"Oh, it's just a headache. Kinda comes with the fever. Like the doc says with lots of rest the fever will be gone in no time."  
"Just checking." Angel whispered and slipped the shirt on her. "Let's go home."  
Buffy smiled, "Home sweet home."  
  
On the right side of the bed, Buffy was tucked under red silk sheets and a soft red comforter. On the floor at the side of the bed was a bin filled with some water. On the dresser was a glass of water. Angel was lying down beside out of the covers, looking down at her. He kissed her forehead. He practically whispered, "You comfy?"  
Buffy smiled, "Yep, thanks. I've got all that I need. Bin, so I don't need to run to the bathroom, glass of water for when I'm thirsty and my loving fiance."   
"Extra pillow?" He kissed her hot forehead.  
She quietly giggled, "No, sweety I'm fine. Really I am. Don't take this the wrong way honey, but if you don't stop asking me if I need anything I'm never going to rest."  
He smiled, "You're right. I'll stop asking, but if you _ever_ need anything? You know I'll give you anything you need."  
Buffy smiled and whispered, "Just hold me."  
Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as she closed her eyes they shot open. She burst out of Angel's embrace and leaned to her left and puked into the bin. She groaned as she lay back down in his arms. She sighed. He kissed her cheek, "My poor baby. I'm sure you'll feel better once this fever is gone."   
"Uh-huh..." Buffy mumbled under her breath sarcastically, "Right. I wish."  
Angel stood up.   
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked nervously.  
He cupped her warm cheek, "Shh, I'll be back."  
He left and minutes later he returned with a cold, wet towel. He put it on her forehead. "There... better?"  
Buffy nodded. Then strange emotions bombarded her. She felt anger and hate at the discomfort the pregnancy was causing her, making her hand suddenly close into a fist. Angel noticed and wrapped his hand around her hand. She relaxed a little. She felt really happy right now and smiled. Her love smiled back at her. Then suddenly she felt really sad. Upset. Her eyes got warm. Tears threatened to drip down her cheeks. She blinked rapidly and her bottom lip quivered. Angel warmly looked into her eyes and softly he whispered, "Honey, what's wrong? Are you in pain? You want aspirin?"  
Then as if Angel's voice was the trigger the tears trickled down her cheeks, poured onto her shirt. Angel gently rubbed one tear away with his thumb. She sobbed. She practically threw herself at his chest. Her body shook as she bawled nonstop. She barely got air into her lungs, gasping for breathe between sobs. Angel's eyes got watery. He rubbed her back, kissed her head desperate to make her feel better. To make her stop crying. It hurt to see her cry. He was relieved it wasn't pain. He knew it had to be hormones. Finally the sobs began to lighten. She sniffed a few times and hastily wiped her eyes.   
When she looked up at him her eyes were puffy and red. Angel smiled at her trying to make her feel better. He softly said, "You want to watch Friends? It'll cheer you up for sure."  
She mumbled, "No thanks."  
"Uh, I could sing... one of Phoebe's songs." He began singing, "Smelly cat... Smelly cat..." and hummed the rest.   
Buffy elicited a slight giggle. Angel asked again, "You ok?" She looked blankly at her... then paled a little more. He stared at her, "Buffy?"  
She leaned forward and puked on him. Angel jumped back unintentionally. Angel stood up and took off his shirt. Quietly she said, "Sorry." Then she cried again.  
Angel tossed the shirt away and quickly went back to her side by the bed. She leaned into him. "Hey, shh. It's ok sweety. Really, it's no big. It's just one shirt." He rubbed her back. "God, Buffy... I hate seeing you cry. I want to make you feel better, but I don't know how to ease this... what you're going through."  
Buffy whispered huskily, "I know."   
She then kissed him, her tongue dueling with his. He kissed her back and she moved her hands to his chest, then to his jeans. Buffy then straddled him. Realizing what Buffy wanted Angel gently nudged her off him making her whimper for him. "Buffy, we can't. I'm not going to make love to you when you're like this."  
"Please..." she sniffed. "I know this will really make me feel better. Please, Angel." She rubbed her neck.  
More firmly now, but gently. "No, Buffy. You have a fever and your body is in bad shape right now. You need to sleep. And not with me in the action sense of sleeping."  
She whimpered again. He shook his head. "Fine."  
She pouted then pulled the covers over her. Angel got underneath the covers. She leaned in and put her head on his chest. Listening to the soothing sound that was his heartbeat. *_Mmm...That's nice_.* She thought and drifted off to sleep.  
Angel seeing her eyes closed he smiled and rubbed her arm. Soon drifting off. Finally she was going to get some rest.   



	8. Evil Mr. Parker

Part 8  
Rating: R for cursing and mild sexual activity.  


  
The next day. Angel was sitting on the bed and said, "You're more flushed." Concerned, he kissed her forehead. "You're hotter then yesterday." He frowned. He tests her temperature, it's 106."  
"Hmm..." Buffy mumbled something else, but he couldn't hear it.  
She opened her eyes. "Angel, I'm hungry."  
"Hang on I'll make you soup."  
He went into the kitchen and took out a box of Liptons noodle soup. When it was done, he slowly brought it in and placed it on the tray table Buffy placed on top of her. "Do you want me to feed you?" Angel smiled.  
She smiled back weakly. "Yes."  
Angel dipped the spoon in the soup and slowly brought it up to her mouth. She sipped it and made an "Ah" sound. They both laughed. When she was down eating he took the tray away and tucked her in. "Get some sleep." He kissed her forehead.  
  
The next day, Buffy's fever went down. Angel went downstairs and brought the mini-fridge up from the basement and placed it in the bedroom.  
Angel got dressed for work and sat on the bed with Buffy.  
He quietly said, "I'm sorry that I have to work. I just can't stay out any longer. The employees there need me."  
Buffy asked, "I don't know why I never asked you this, but... are you the boss?"  
"Yeah, I run everything. You sure you'll be ok?" Buffy nods yes. "If you need anything just call Willow or me and I'll come back right away. You've got the mini-fridge right here, so you don't need to get up for food. Incase you want soup or tea... I've got a tea bag and a box of Liptons soup on the counter and a pot. I'm taking a break in four hours."  
She smirked, "I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll call. Don't worry about me, now get to work."  
He smiled. "Ok, I'll see you soon."  
He kissed her lips tenderly and left the house.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Buffy slowly makes her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Riley Parker.  
Surprised, she opened the door a little. "Riley... What are you doing here?" She asked not too friendly. Her face scrunched, "And how did you find out where we live?"  
Riley answered in a low voice and unfriendly voice, "Phonebook. Looked you up."  
"Why didn't you just call?"  
He replied, "Phone's dead."  
"Oh." She said, then thought *_Like I'll believe that._* "Well listen it's nice to see you" she lied, "but I'm really not feeling well, so please leave?"  
"Do you need anything?" He asked with fake concern.  
"No thanks. I have everything under control." She smiled. *_Get out of my face already._*  
"Oh... well I do."  
"Huh?" She frowned.  
She gasped when suddenly he grabbed her arms and kissed her on the lips with brute force. She weakly pushed him off her, slapped him and shouted, "Get out!"  
"Bitch! I'm not going anywhere." He slapped her.  
She put her hand on her face. More firmly, but quieter she said, "Leave."  
Then he lifted her and threw her at the coffee table. She screamed. She fell on it making it tip over and her rolling off if, landing face down. She tried to get up, but couldn't gather the strength. Riley slammed the door shut. He marched toward her with a frown on his face, his eyes dark with hate. He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him, making her whimper. He straddled her and started kissing her violently. When he stopped her ran his hands up the inside her thighs beneath the robe, just brushing the inside of her legs. She squealed. Then he grabbed her breasts and start mushing them around.  
At the house Angel shut the car door and started walking when he suddenly heard Buffy's cry. He ran up to the door.  
She continued screaming. Riley untied her robe and opened it. He grabbed hold her of bare breasts which were pinkish from his previous ministrations.  
Angel opened the door, pausing for a second and shouted, "Buffy!"  
When he saw who was on top of his love he grew even more angrier. He ran over to Riley and tossed him off Buffy.  
Tears were running down Buffy's face and she was sniffing. She quickly wrapped the robe shut tight and sat against the couch.  
Angel grabbed Riley by the collar. He punched him on the nose, which quickly let out blood. Then he punched the rest of his face repeatedly. He pulled Riley up against the wall and kicked him in the groin and let him go. Riley bent over clutching where he'd been kicked. Angel growled, "Bastard! You come here ever again I'm calling the cops and if they don't get here fast enough I swear I'll fucking kill you for touching Buffy!"  
Riley stood tall and grinned. He laughed. "Oh, really?"  
Angel roughly grabbed him by the neck shoving him back against the wall. He growled in a low menacing voice, "You want to test me?! "  
In cowardly whisper Riley responded, "Ok. Let me go. I won't come back."  
Angel grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him to the door, opened it and literally threw him out.  
Angel watched as the coward walked away. He took a breathe and shut the door. He ran over to Buffy and touched her shoulder. He quietly asked, "Baby, are you ok?!" She just nodded. He hugged her and she started crying. "Shh... oh, baby. It'll be ok. C'mon let's get you back in bed."  
He gently scooped her up and placed her bed. "Did he hurt you, sweetheart?" He had seen that her robe was open when Riley was on top of her.  
She whispered, "He just had his hands on... me." Tears welled up in her puffy, hazel eyes. "I tried to get himo off me, but I was to weak."  
He said softly, "Hey, I don't blame you. It isn't your fault."  
"What if he comes back?" She whispered.  
"He won't come back. I promise."  
She let out a sob. "But what if he does."  
He said quietly, "He won't. After what I did I know he's too scared... but if he does come back I will be here to protect you." He grinned.  
"What about work... and don't you have to go back?"  
"I'll take a long break. I'm staying with you until this fever goes down and your morning sickness is over. You don't have anything to worry about ok?"  
Buffy beamed, "Ok." She sniffed.  
With a tissue Angel wiped her tears away. He hugged her some more and kissed her on the lips. "I bet your tired and so am I so... how about we go to sleep?"  
She smiled, "Sounds good to me. Can we do some smooching?"  
He grinned. "If that's what you want."  
He got under covers with her and wrapped his arms around her. They closed their eyes and kissed until they'd eventually drift into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Peppermint and Tea

Part 9  
Rating: NC-17   
  
He got under covers with her and wrapped his arms around her. They closed their eyes and kissed until they'd eventually drift into a peaceful sleep.  
  
One week had gone by. The whole week Buffy's morning sickness wasn't as bad to deal with and she gained the needed weight. Angel was still very protective of her. Rarely did he let her out of bed. He placed a tray with pancakes on the small dresser that was next to the bed. Buffy was sprawled peacefully on the bed. She lay diagonally across the bed. Her right leg was pulled up a little and sticking out from under the covers, one hand on her pillow beside her face and the other resting on her slowly growing stomach.  
Angel smiled at the image. He thought, 'She's so cute when when she's sleeping'. He slowly opened the shades. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Angel laughed and sat down beside her. He pulled the comforter away from her face and kissed her forehead also checking to see if it was warm. He quietly said, "Come on. Wake up sunshine, it's time to eat breakfest."  
She mumbled, "Mmm...Let me sleep. Jus-s-st a little bit... longer."  
Angel picked up a warm pancake and brought it close to her nose. "Mmm... pancakes." He licked his own lips craving the fluffy delights. "You like pancakes. You want them?" Buffy nodded yes. He then whispered in her, "Then I suggest you sit up and eat them now. I might finish them all."  
She smiled and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "I know you wouldn't eat them all, but whatever I'm up."  
After they finished the pancakes Angel did the dishes. When he was done he heard her puking. He joined her in the bathroom where she leaned on her knees and hands. Hair barely missing the icky substance. Angel's wrapped around her face and pulled her back out of her face. She smiled appreciatively. She vomited once more before letting out a sob. Then hastily flushing the toilet she turned into her fiance's embrace. He rubbed her back, gently lifted her and carried her to the bed. Covering her he said, "I know something that will help."  
He disappeared from the room, but quickly returning with a small can that had betty boop on it. "What's in there?" She asked.  
He replied, "Candy. Specifically... starbursts, jolly ranchers and pepperments. I read recently in a baby magazine that those help ease the morning sickness. Give you a better taste in your mouth."  
Buffy grinned, "You were looking through a baby magazine?"  
He gave her shy half-smile, "Well, we're both going to be parents. I thought I'd do my part. Helping my wife and mother to be feel comfortable."  
Her grin got wider, "Oh, Angel that's so sweet. I love you so much."  
He kissed her on the nose, lingering there for a few seconds, "I love you too, honey." He opened the can and took out a starburst and peppermint. "Which one?"  
She pointed at the peppermint, "That one."  
He put the starburt in his mouth. Then he unwrapped the pepperment, put it in her mouth and put the can aside.  
Suddenly they heard a barking, making them look towards the bedroom door. LeeLou jumped into the bed and started licking Buffy's hand. She smiled and pet the cute puppy. Buffy cooed at the puppy, "How's my sweety?" She looked at Angel, "Actually, our sweety." She kissed the pup again and then Angel.They both simultaneously pet LeeLou.  
Angel quietly said to LeeLou, "Darling, soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister."  
LeeLou gave a happy bark and licked Angel's face. He grinned. "I think she's happy about that."  
Buffy smiled, "Mmm, I don't think she's the only one." She paused. "Angel can we start making wedding plans soon.... like say next week?"  
He smiled, "Sure, whenever you want baby. I'm going take LeeLou for a walk. Why don't you come." It was more like a statement then question. "It will do you good to get some fresh air."  
"Ok." She replied, getting out of bed. "I just need to get dressed."  
"All right sweety. I'm just gonna get a glass of water I'm thirsty. I'll get one for you too."  
With that he walked out. Buffy went to the dresser and took out underwear, a strech spaghetti tank top and a pair sweatpants. She sat back on the bed. She pulled off her PJ pants and then a thought occured to her. She decided to sit there and wait for Angel. When he came back he handed water to Buffy. "Still dressed? Half-dressed?"  
She gulped down the water and put the glass down. She leaned back on her hands and smiled seductively, her hand resting on her stomach. "Angel? Can you dress me?"  
He grinned. "Anything for you."  
He slowly pulled off her current panties, he purposely ignored the source of her heat. As he pulled the panties down her legs he left wet kisses on them. He tossed the underwear in the hamper. Then he put his hands on her thighs, making her shiver. He started kissing her legs again up to her inner thighs. Then he put his face between her thighs and flicked at her center with her tongue. She let out a whimper. Angel's hands rested on her hips. He continued kissing her inner lips. He darted his tongue inside her moving it around, licking every piece of soft sensitive flesh, sending her crying for more. His tongue moved skillfully in and out of her as she bucked. Without warning his finger was inside her, moving in and out. Then she came. That's when Angel realized he couldn't take it anymore. They both almost forgot what they were suppose to be doing. Buffy moaned and whispered huskily, "Didn't you say you wanted to go on a walk? Walk.. the dog?"  
Angel slowly moved his finger out of her. He whispered back, "Right. Walk. I guess we should stop before we can't get ourselves to leave the bed."  
"Uh-huh. We could do something later though." She smiled.  
He nodded and slipped the underwear on stomach, giving her one more sweet kiss. He was just starting to calm down when he pulled off Buffy's shirt and saw her breasts. He hardened instantly. He inhaled deeply and put the bra on her giving her breasts a quick kiss. He kissed up to her neck as he fastened the snap. "Thanks." Buffy said.  
They both laughed. Angel then put the tank top on her, which because of her slightly growing stomach her lower stomach showed. He slid the jeans on her legs. She arched for him to get the jeans completely on her. Then he fastened the button and put socks and shoes on her. Then he helped her off the bed and led her to the door.  
Buffy quietly said, "That was fun... brief, but fun."  
"Oh, yeah. Let's just call it a preview to the real show."  
She giggled. Angel slid the jacket on her. He put the leash on LeeLou and they began their first spring walk.  
They passed lilies and roses and other pretty flowers. During the walk they switched turns holding the leash. The first half-hour Buffy and Angel's hands were tightly entangled. The went into a local coffee shop and grabbed a cup of coffee. They put two straws in one cup and after every few sips they kissed. On their way back to the house Angel was holding the leash with one hand and his free arm was wrapped around Buffy. Her head was leaning on his shoulder. She smiled and said softly, "I love you. I don't think I can ever stop saying those words."  
He whispered, "Well, we're going to have the rest of our lives together to say those words to each other."  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait to get married and have the baby."  
"Me too." Angel kissed her crown.  
  
When they got back to the bed Angel let LeeLou run free around the house. He put their jackets in the closet. "Stay here." He said to Buffy.  
He went into the bedroom where she heard some shuffling. He lit several strawberry and vanilla candles, then he returned and grabbed hold of Buffy's hand and pulled her into the bedroom, shutting the door. She grinned and sat on the bed. Angel put on Barry White. He kicked off his shoes. Then he knelt besides Buffy and pulled hers off along with her socks. He gave her foot a kiss. He pulled off her jeans kissing her legs in the process.  
Buffy unbuttoned Angel's shirt and then his undershirt. He grabbed her ankles and turned to lay straight on the bed. She giggled. She laughed even more when he lightly tickled her stomach. Angel pulled off the tanktop, pulled off the bra. Her bare breasts lay before him. She was already started to pant. Just the sight of her breast going up and down quickly was making him hard. He could feel his erection straining against his pants. He leaned down to her and took a breast in his mouth while his right hand gently massaged the other one, playing with her hardening nipples. "Angel..."  
In a husky voice he plainly replied, "I know."  
He undid the belt of his jeans and pulled off his pants fast with the silk boxers. He tossed them somewhere away from the bed. She stared longingly at his cock. Before she even knew what she was doing her hands roamed to his manhood and squeezed the length of it, rubbing it for a few minuts before Angel couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the underwear off her. The last barrier of her heat. He kissed her stomach, then her neck and then he slowly, but passionately kissed her on the lips. Their tongues dueling with each other. They whispered in uinison, "I love you." They both grinned.  
Then suddenly Angel's cock was inside her sitting there waiting for her to adjust to him. She let out a little whimper of need that set Angel off. He moved inside her slowly at first. In between pumping into her he kissed her nose or forehead. She moaned. He thrust into her harder. "Ah...Buffy. Buffy."  
Each thrust he moved faster and harder. "Oh! God... Angel."  
"What... Please what?" He asked as his hand moved down to her center and played with her clit as he slammed inside her.  
"AngelAngel...ahh...Angel! Please harder."  
He asked deeply, "Harder?" He thrust even harder. Crashing into her. His body was tingling as was hers.  
She moaned again, then whimpered, "Harder and... faster. You're gonna.... make me come. I you to thrust..ooh" He continued pumping in and out of her faster. "Harder!" She shouted.  
Finally the last few thrusts felt like a jackhammer in her center. Angel's semon spilled into her as he came. "Buffy!"  
He kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He lay next to her her head resting beneath his armpit and his on his chest. She lay there grinning and glowing. She whispered, "That was wonderful." She was still pantly, but more calm.  
"It was amazing. I guess we might not be one of those couples who lose appetite for sex during pregnancy." They laughed.  
"Mm..Guess not. But I do think that later on when we make love it should be more gentle cause of the baby. I mean sure it's probably cusioned, but it'll make me more comfortable."  
"Of course, love."  
"So next week you wanna go to a wedding planner?"  
"Next week." Angel smiled. "Your mom could come with us."  
"Ooh and Willow. I know she'll just be thrilled. And Cordy. Do you want to take a friend?"  
"Nah, that's ok."  
"Goodnight, love."  
"Nite my angel." Angel replied. 


	10. SugarPlum

Part 10 -

On that sunny monday morning Angel kissed Buffy's forehead. He whispered, "I'm off to work honey. I wish I could stay, but they really need me."  
Buffy smiled, "Hey... It's no problem. I know you love being the overprotective fiance, but I can take care of myself darling. You know I was actually thinking I could do some work at home. You know 'cause I'm a webdesigner. I think I'll take the car to work today and get an assignment from my boss and then I can work at home for as long as I need. I really don't need to take off untill maybe the third month of pregnancy."  
"I know sweety, but I really prefer you staying home as much as possible. You know what the doctor said."  
"The whole... hemo whatever.... too much vomiting thing is over and it's the first few months when the baby is developing that I can most likely get sick and--"  
"And then the baby can get sick because of you getting sick. We don't want that do we?"  
"No you're right, but seriously one can't hurt. I won't get sick I promise." She laughed. "I'll wash my hands whenever I touch something if you want. I could wear plastic gloves on my hands." She joked.  
Angel smiled, "You make it quick. I want you and our baby to be in perfect health."  
"Me too."  
"Well, I'm gone now." He chuckled. "Almost. When I get back we can pick up Willow and Joyce and go see the wedding planner."  
"Goody!"  
Angel kissed her goodbye and left.  
  
Buffy drove to the building she worked in. She got into the elevator and pressed the button with the number ten on it. She glanced a left and saw the company's advertiser she'd become friendly with over the years of working for the webdesigning company. "Goodmorning, Charles. How are you?"  
"I'm doin' good. It's defenately a nice morning." He smiled and then put on a serious face. "You've been absent a while. Missed ya. How are you feeling?"  
"Pregnant." Charles just stood there. She smiled in response. "Oh and engaged of course. A handsome architect. Name's Angel."  
The elevator door opens to the seventh floor. "Wow, Buffy congrats! I gotta go. I wish you the best if I don't see ya later." He gives her a quick hug and exits.  
She calls out, "Bye, Charles."  
The doors shut and continued to the tenth floor. Buffy couldn't wait to see her fellow employees. Boy was Cordelia going to be surpised. Three years Buffy had gotten a job for Cordelia Chase as a secretary. Her eyes are going to pop out of her sockets when she sees Buffy. Her abdomen was starting get a little bigger. Charles probably didn't notice because of the jacket. The doors open.  
She headed for her boss's office. On her way several people greeted her with handshakes, hugs and kisses. Then there was Cordelia right outside the office. She was so engrossed in her work on the computer she didn't notice Buffy walk up to the desk. Buffy gave a little cough for attention. Cordy looked up and gasped. "Oh my god, Buffy! It's so good to see you're back!" Buffy flashed open her jacket to point out her stomach. "And pregnant."  
They hugged. "Yeah... Angel and I are going to have a baby."  
"Wow... This is so amazing. It's good to know you weren't like seriously ill or anything. Exception of that short fever. How come you never told me about this in like the past two we've been talking on the phone?"  
Buffy laughed. She was still amazed at how fast Cordy could speak on one single breath. "I'm sorry, Cordy. I was going to tell you, but decided I wanted to surprise you."  
"Does Willow know yet?" Buffy shook her head. Cordy frowned, "Buffy... Have you told your mom yet?"  
"God I'm bad." she winced. "I've been so wrapped up in -- with Angel that I just haven't thought about telling her. I mean sure I called her a.... few times, but hey she might not be too surprised afterall. I mean - I've told her how I've been vomitting like nonstop and my need for hmm mints. I'm sure she's figured it out by now."  
"As soon as you go home you call her! Ok? And tell her you're pregnant."  
"Yes mommy." Buffy sweetly, mocked. "Is Lorne busy or can I go see him?"  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Buffy walked into the office and shut the door. "Hey Lorne, look who's back." She smiled.  
Lorne walked up to her, "Morning sugarplum." He hugged her, "It's great to have you back."  
Buffy smiled then shook her head lightly after he released her. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I just came in for a new project to work on... at home. If that's alright with you?"  
"It's no problem honey, but mind me asking why?"  
She smiled, "Glad you asked actually. Remember the guy Angel that I'm engaged to now?" He nodded. "Well we're going to have a baby!"  
Lorne's face lit up. "Oh, Buffy that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two. You can take as much time at home as you need. Don't mean to sound like I want you out of here when you just got back, but let's go pick you a new website to build."  
"Thanks."  
Buffy sat down in one of his cozy chairs and Lorne sat in front of his computer and started typing some stuff. There was a lot of 'Hmms' and Nah not that' untill finally he found the perfect one. Lorne turned his screen towards Buffy. He said, "This new couple wants a site built with a romantic theme. It's going to be a place where people ask for relationship advice. This couple apparently has been hit by thousands of bullets. Of course not literally." He chuckled. "So because of what they went through want to help others out there." Lorne pressed print and when it was done printing, handed the pages to Buffy. "Follow the guide of what they want. When you're done show results... you know the routine."  
"Right. So I guess I won't be seeing you for a while. If I need any help I'll call."  
"Call defenately and not just for business. Don't be a stranger angeldoll."  
"I won't. It's been great seeing you however short this has been."  
"Be seeing you." Lorne said and smiled.  
  
Buffy hugged Cordelia goodbye and left the building for home sweethome. She got in bed with her labtop and LeeLou's head on her thigh. She set up the basics of the site, like the fonts and colors. *_I'll make the graphics later. I am so tired._* She closed her labtop and put it on the floor. Outloud she said, "LeeLou, I'm really tired, so I'm going to take a nap. You wake me up the second Angel comes home." She kissed the puppy's nose, layed back and closed her eyes.   
Angel tossed his coat on the couch. Then he took his shoes off using his feet even though he'd be putting them on soon anyway. He sighed. What a long four hours he was working. Today he was designing his newest house or as it was to him, art. The house was to have three floors, large living room, three bathrooms, sound proof walls and windows and he was thinking of putting a panic room in it.  
He walked into the bedroom where Buffy was lying asleep with LeeLou on her stomach. He smiled to himself and slowly walked over to the bed. He lied down next to Buffy and wrapped his arm around her. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. LeeLou got up to snuggle inbetween her 'parents'. She licked her lips and stared at Buffy.  
Two hours later Buffy opened eyes, yawning. She let out a happy sigh when she spotted Angel's hand resting on her belly. She glanced at LeeLou and said, "You were suppose to wake me up sweety."  
LeeLou gave out a little wimper like she was saying, "Sorry."  
Buffy rubbed her ear, "Oh that's ok. You meant well. I obviously needed sleep." She said to herself, "Let's wake up my angel."  
She lightly shook him again and again, "Sweety, honey wake up." She sighed and chanted again and  
again, "A-a-a-n-ngel-l-l." Angel smirked. "A-a-a-a-ngel-l-l. Wake up you faker."  
Suddenly Angel grabbed Buffy and gave her neck a moist kiss. She giggled in response. "I'm up, I'm up."  
"Mmm... Glad." She kissed him back and tried unbuttoning his pants.   
Angel groaned. Then he looked at LeeLou, touched Buffy's hand, "Not in front of the child."  
She laughed, "Ok. Since we won't do that thing we love to do..." she grinned, "Can we go to the wedding planner?!"  
"Let's go." Angel said with excitement.  
"Ok I just need to call Cordy and then mom."  
  
Buffy got dressed and called Cordelia, "So you think you could come to the wedding planner with us?"  
"I'll leave right now! I'll meet you there. This is so exciting my best friend is planning a wedding!" Cordy screeched.  
Buffy momentarily took the phone away from her ear. "You're excited.... imagine how excited I am." Laugh. "Can you pick up Willow for me?"  
Cordy answered happily, "Sure thing."  
"Great thanks. I'll see you there."  
"Can't wait." Cordy said and hung up.   
  
At the wedding planner they all sat on soft fuzzy chairs. Left to right was Angel and Buffy holding hands, Joyce, Willow and Cordelia. The wedding planner smiled and said, "Hey guys! How are you?" She looked at Buffy and Angel. "How's the little one?"  
Buffy and Angel grinned. "The baby is seems to be in great health so far."   
"That's great, do you know the sex of the baby?" Anya asked excitedly.  
"No. At first we weren't sure if we wanted to know if it's a boy or girl, but now we want to know." Angel began.  
Buffy excitedly jumped in, "So now we're going to the doctor next week to find out!"  
"I can't wait to find out too. I'm sorry Joyce, Willow and Cordelia for so rudely ignoring you it's just they're going to give me money. As you know I like money. Must be kind." She giggles. "But it's nice to see you. How are you all, good?" They all nodded yes and Anya continued. "Well, shall we get started?" Anya said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Yes!" Buffy smiled  
"Let's start with flower arrangements. What type of flowers do we want?" Anya opened a page of a book full of pictures.   
Buffy pointed at the yellow lilies, "I like those."  
Angel pointed at the red roses, "and I like these."  
Anya said, "Hmm...Both very nice choices. Do you wish to do both? Mix them together?"  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other and smiled. "Do you want to do that?" Angel asked.  
Buffy nodded and Angel said, "We'll do both."  
"Great, let's pick out what kind of arrangement you want."  



	11. Part 11 Wedding Planning Time!

**Part 11**

NOTE * I just realized after reading some previous parts... I said Cordelia was Angel's assistant... and then in part 10 I made Cordy work where Buffy works... so let's just say she has two jobs hehe. Her job at the web design company is just a part time job. So sorry for any confusion that might have caused.

  
~~~  
  
Anya showed them a picture of a wedding. There was a red carpet that lead to the alter. On both sides of it were rows a white folding chairs. In the back where the bride and flower girls would walk down, was a white trellis that had red, light yellow and white Iris and Angel-Wing Begonia flowers on the bottom. Beautiful vines crawled up the trellis. Alongside the carpet were the roses Buffy and Angel liked.  
Buffy whispered, "I'm inlove with that. It's beautiful."  
Angel whispered into her ear, "Not as beautiful as you. I'd like to rub those flowers over your silky skin and then make love to you in a bed of roses." Unnoticeable to Anya and the others, he stroked her thigh lightly with one finger. Buffy blushed.  
She whispered back, "What's with the sudden horniness. Flowers turn you on?" They chuckled. "Hold it in mister, we're not alone although right now I wish we were so we could--"  
Anya coughed for attention, "Ms. Summers. Mr. Conner. What do you think?"  
Buffy sigh, "Um, we love it."  
"Great" the wedding planner said, "for the wedding party... we have excellent caterers. You two seem very much in love. I'd like to suggest a nice hearts that is made of flowers... which will be behind the table you site at."  
"That's nice." Angel said. He held onto Buffy's hand tighter.  
Buffy added, "On the tables we'd like a few roses in a vase on a light blue table cloth."  
"And for the music we'd like a quartet. Also when Buffy walks down the aisle we want the quartet to do the wedding song."  
Anya smiled, "Very nice choice. Will you have any vocal songs?"  
"Uh, Sarah McLachlan and Lorne my partner at work will sing one or two songs." She glanced at Angel. "Is that all right with you?"  
"Yes, as long as Lorne doesn't sing like my friend Jimmy."  
"Lorne has a great voice and he'd really love to sing for our wedding" she rubbed her hand over her belly, "and for the baby."  
Angel kissed her on her crown and whispered, "I love you."  
Buffy smiled, "I love you too."   
Willow was couldn't stop grinning. She was so happy for them. Willow hoped her and Oz would someday be in as much love as them. Sure they love each other now, but it's not as deep. They've only been dating for a month. Things were slowly progressing between them. *_I know Oz and I will be as happy as them some day_.* She thought. She asked Anya, "How much is this going to cost?"  
Anya smiled, "$5,500 for everything you've picked. The quartet, the flowers, the tables, everything."  
Joyce frowned, "That's a lot. Buffy I'm sorry, but do you really think you could really afford this?"  
Angel spoke up, "That's all right, I can. My mom has a special savings account which she saved for the day I marry." He grinned.  
Anya said, "Now, one more thing. The wedding date!"  
Angel asked Buffy, "How soon do you want to get married?"  
She sighed, "Well, I want to be married before I give birth and I want to marry you before I get huge."  
"You know you'll still be beautiful in a white dress no matter how big you get."  
She smiled, "Thanks, I know. So how about on a July morning?"  
"Sounds great. Let's get married July 4th at ten AM."  
Anya marked it in her calendar. "Okay, it's been nice talking to you. We'll have everything booked for you by tomorrow."  
Buffy and Angel got up. Angel shook Anya's hand, "Thanks a lot."  
"Oh you're quite welcome and thanks for your money."  
Willow giggled.  
  
They all walked towards their cars. Willow said, "That wedding planner sure likes money."  
"Who wouldn't? Money is a great thing to have. Gets you what you want and a nice wedding." Buffy said.  
Angel smiled, "But it can't buy you love."  
"No it certainly can't."  
Angel whispered, "Let's drop Joyce off. Then go home, dim the lights, hit the bed and make love."  
"Mmm... I can't wait." She kissed him on the lips.  


To Be Continued :) 


	12. Spoonful of Cookie Dough Lovin' Goodness

Title: All You Need Is Love 12/?  
Rating: NC 17 !

  
> Angel whispered, "Let's drop Joyce off. Then go home, dim the lights, hit the bed and make love."  
"Mmm... I can't wait." She kissed him on the lips.   
  
~~~  
  
Just outside the door of their bedroom Angel said, "Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. I'll be right back."  
Buffy smiled and watched him head to the kitchen.   
She walked over to the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out her black and red negligee. She held it infront of her staring at it reminiscing the day her and Angel had sex in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret. Buffy took off everything and tossed it behind the door and put on the sexy garment. Then she opened a drawer of the dresser next to the bed and took out matches. She pulled the drawer out further to see two strawberry scented candles. She put one on this dresser, lit it and lit the other one and put it on top of the dresser on Angel's side of the bed. She lied down on the bed with her legs wide and slightly bent. Her arms were lying on her belly with a flower in hand.   
When Angel returned with Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip he clumsily dropped the ice cream like a school boy would if he saw a naked woman. He stared into her eyes hypnotized by her beauty. Angel's eyes then slowly moved over her breasts, then down to her navel, until he reached the prize of the evening. Because of the negligee, the position of her legs and her not wearing any underwear, he had a perfect view of her moist sensitive opening. His temperature was quickly rising. *_If I get any warmer the ice cream's gonna become soup_.* He thought. Finally he mustered some strength and looked back at Buffy's face. She had the hugest grin on her face. He watched her eyes intently and noticed them trace down to his hard and much erected manhood. *_So that's why she's grinning. Well better not keep her waiting_.* He slowly walked towards her on the ride side, trailing her leg with his fingers, eliciting a groan from her. He sat on the bed.  
Buffy quietly said, "This is for you." And she handed him the flower.  
Angel took the flower and sniffed it. "Pretty. Smells nice."  
She asked in a fake hurt voice, "Prettier than me?"  
He smiled. He dragged the flower lightly in the valley of her breasts, up to her stomach and paused. He quietly answered, "Of course not."   
Then he continued dragging the flower over her abdomen. He gently rubbed her cllt with it. "Mmm..." She whimpered. "Angel."  
"Yes love..."  
"Touch me. Not the flower. Hands... on me."  
He made a purring sound, "Happy to oblige, sweetheart."  
Still sitting at the side of the bed, he looked into her eyes, grinning as one finger inserted her. A loud moan escaped. He inserted two more fingers. He pulled them in and out, faster and harder each time. Buffy was about scream from the climax she was about to have, but then Angel pulled his fingers out remembering the icecream which was starting to melt. Buffy protested, "Angel, why'd you stop?"  
"Ice cream." He said. "It's melting."  
In a husky voice she said, "Let it melt."  
"We have plans with the ice cream." Angel said. She gave him a confused look. "I'll show you, but first" He looked at her negligee, "that comes off."  
Buffy sat up as he pulled it off and lied back down. He took a spoon of ice cream and dropped it on her belly, sending a slight chill up her body. Then he took another spoon of ice cream and put it higher up on her stomach. Angel dipped his finger in some of it. He leaned in towards her face, put his finger in his mouth and sensually ate the ice cream. Buffy's breathing increased. He could feel himself harden even more. His erection was so intense it strained against his pants.  
Angel watched her heaving breasts, while he put another spoon of ice cream in the valley of her breasts. Then he put some on the tips. Finally, put ice cream on her lips which she licked. Angel's hands roamed the side of her as he went to her stomach. He sucked on the trail of ice cream. The ice cream on her Buffy's nipples started to drip. It tickled her. "Angel... are you going to suck the ice cream off me or not." She grinned.  
"Oh, you want me to?" He teased. Then her knee rubbed his groin and he said, "Heh, guess you do."  
He sucked the ice cream off the very tip of her right breast. He stuck his tongue out and licked around wider part making her wet and moan. Angel brought his mouth back to the center, opened his mouth wide and sucked, getting as much as possible. Buffy whispered, "Mmm... The other one." Angel kept his hand on her right breast as he did the same thing to the other. In the process he hovered on top of her body. As he gentliy squeezed one boob and sucked on the other, she bucked, pleading for him to be inside her.  
He went down to her sex and sucked on it making her pant. His hands squeezed her breasts as he drank her sweet juices. He was even slurping and loud. Buffy even heard him swallow. It was the best thing he's ever tasted. With anyone else that would have been gross, but not with Angel. It was beautiful. He took a breather and looked at her grinning. "You taste amazing, Buffy." She grinned. See... he's so sweet too. *_I can't imagine that stuff would taste good, but hey if thinks so then I'll go with it. Not that I'd actually taste my own... ew. Don't ruin the moment Buff._* He continued lapping. Occasionally he flicked his tongue over her clit which made her heart skip a beat. Angel smiled at the reaction. Knowing the reaction he'd get he continued to lightly flick at the sensitive bud. A few more times and Buffy was screaming his name like crazy as she came into his mouth.  
Angel slowly moved up her body kissing her on the way. He passionately kissed her lips and neck, while hastily taking off his pants along with his boxers. His erection would be strained no longer. He continued kissing her furiously from the built up lust inside him. Buffy's handed explored his smooth back. She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then without warning she grabbed hold of his cock causing him to grunt and his back arch. It was beginning to get too much, the passion, the lust... "I have to be inside you. I can't... god I can't wait any longer!" He thought. He grinned as his tip brushed her sex. *_Oh no you don't mister_.* Buffy thought and then said out loud, "You got a taste of me. Now I get a taste of you." She grinned.  
Buffy flipped them so she was on top. She straddled him and rubbed Angel's smooth chest with a feathery touch. She leaned in and gave him a wet lingering kiss on the lips. She then kissed his chest and said, "I..." kiss, "love.." she licked the muscular area just above his abdomen. "you."  
He smiled, "I love you too."  
Buffy huskily said, "I love..." She kissed the tip of his shaft and licked her lips. "All of you."  
That instantly made him get hard again and sigh.   
She rested her hands on the side of his chest as she took him into her mouth slowly. She briefly wrapped one hand around his shaft as she moved her head in and out. Once her hand went back to its original resting place she picked up speed. The faster she moved the harder Angel would pant. She flicked her tongue at the tip a few times and resumed to moving up and down. She made him feel like he was in heaven. Every touch. Every flick of the tongue. She was a goddess and new how to work her magic on him. Buffy was getting wet from anticipation of his hard cock inside her. It pumping in and out of her and at fast pace. The pleasure it was to have the length of him buried deep inside her. That thought alone made her head go up and down. Plus Angel was gently urging her head to take him in deeper. He wanted her to get as much of his cock as possible. She knew it and she loved it. She loved that he could make him so excited. She is the one that makes him hard and moan. Buffy let out a soft moan. Angel moaned louder and pushed on her head even more making her mouth take in more of him. As Buffy brought her head up again she let her tongue glided along his cock, giving him a tingling sensation. Buffy moved her head up and down now in uneven thrusts. They could feel their orgasm coming. Before long Angel bucked and his seed spewed into her hot mouth. They cried out each others names.  
Angel whispred, "Buffy... I need to be inside you."  
Buffy crawled up to level with him. "I know baby. I want you too."  
She straddled him, her legs wide. She felt his tip at her entrance. Angel stared at her, glowing radiantly. They each took a much needed breath. Buffy smiled as she slowly lowered herself onto his sex. Instantly she let out a moan and Angel softly whispered, "Buffy."  
Buffy lifted her self up and pushed back down on him. She purposely moved at a slow pace to drive him nuts. Angel couldn't stand it any longer though. Slow was over. It was time to let the lusty passion to take over. She grinned when he fastened his firm hands on her hips. He lifted her a little and pulled her back down swiftly eliciting a loud moan. She closed her eyes. Angel pulled her onto his cock even faster and faster. "Uh...Buffy!" He put his hands on her breasts and kneaded them. Catching her off guard, she cried out at the sensation. She dropped herself hard on top of him. Angel firmly inside her, he turned the over so he was on top. From there on he took over. He slowly pulled out, kissed her on the lips and pushed himself back inside her fast. He pulled out and pushed back in just as fast and harder. He repeated the action again. Faster. Harder. When he pushed in again he nibbled at her neck lightly, not puncturing it. "Oh!" She cried out. "Hmm...Angel."  
He pushed inside her again, but stayed there this time. He leaned in and suckled her breast while gently touching her clit. He curved his finger just right to stimulate just the right amount of pleasure. He made his finger go rub against her clit gently, but hard and rapidly. "Ah! Oh, yes." He smiled and moved his finger. "Mmm... Angel. I'm...Oh.. I'm going to..."  
"What? Tell me."  
"I'm going to come soon."  
He slowly pulled his finger away. He licked it, making her pant harder and stare at the finger. Angel's shaft slowly moved out of her. Angel pushed in harder and harder. Buffy's breathing increased. She cried out Angel's name and bucked against him. He pushed in even harder and urgently. "Uh, Buffy. You're so sexy you know that?" He plunged inside her harder. "Oh Buffy!"  
"Angel! Hmm... Angel!" She cried at out as her orgasm ripped through her.  
As Angel climaxed he plunged deeper and faster until finally they couldn't take it anymore. They were satiated.  
Angel smiled as rolled off of her. Buffy rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Angel..."  
"Hmm?"  
"That was probably the most exciting and... mmm... amazing time I've ever had with you in bed."  
"Same here. The whole time all I could think about was how much of a goddess you really are. You are so beautiful that you like an angel. My pure angel."  
"We aren't the only angels in this house though." Buffy smiled.  
Angel's put his hand on Buffy's rounding belly. "We've got a little Angel on the way."  
"Before we know I'll be as big as a whale and we'll be picking baby names."  
"And you will still be sexy as ever."  
Buffy gave a light laugh. "I don't know about sexy, but pretty yeah."  
He chuckled, "I'll still think you're sexy. You know, I bet you anything I will still want to make love to you even if you are 'as big as a whale.' "  
"Hmm....thank you." She thought for a second. "Angel?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"  
"I would have to say girl. I want a girl, so she can turn out like you. Sweet, caring and one day make us grandparents." They laughed.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" Angel asked, playing with her hair.   
"A wonderful and beautiful evening."  
He kissed her forehead. "I have you to thank too."   
"I love you." She tilted her head and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you too sweety. Let's get some sleep."  
"Mm, ok if that's really what you want to do."  
"You can't be implying that you want to go again... huh?"  
She chuckled and said, "Nooo..." She whispered. "I'm spent. Pleasantly numb. I just love being awake in your arms, hearing your voice." She sighed.  
"I'll still be here when you wake up."  
"Of course you will."  
"Goodnight, sweet."  
She yawned and sleepily whispered, "Night."  
  
TBC! =) 


	13. Baby Names

Disclaimer: Hmm.. Nope I don't own BtVS or the characters. I am not Joss. If  
I was Angel would have never left Sunnydale and Buffy & Angel would be  
together always. 

_______________________ 

A week, mostly filled with blissful love making went by quickly for the lovebirds of California. The nights went by making love and the days, shopping. The first stop was the maternity store. Although Buffy wasn't quite humongous, her belly was bigger and in need of bigger shirts. Most of Buffy's shirts were gradually starting to get stretched out, so Buffy picked out a few cute shirts and a few bigger jeans and drawstring sweats. Next Buffy and Angel went to The Baby Boom. They picked out a strong crib which the sides were mesh with a plush, fluffy, blue pillow and a pastel yellow blanket with faded dogs and cats. They also bought a soft blue teddy, pink rabbit, raddle with stars on it, pacifier and a bottle. After that they drove home. Angel placed the baby bags in the room that he cleared for the baby. Buffy took her new clothes and put them in her drawer. Angel said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get the paint and the wallpaper like." Angel returned an hour later with baby blue paint and wallpaper which was two inches in width and had blue and pastel yellow flowers with leaves.   
Angel was painting the baby's room and Buffy was humming while cooking Angel's favorite dinner, steak well done with apple sauce cooked brocolli and cut carrots on the side. She took the steak out of the oven and LeeLou started barking. In the tune she was humming she said, "Just a minute, sweety."  
"Hmm?" Angel said walking in, having just finished painting.  
"Not you, the other sweety. She's hungry."  
"I'll feed her. You sit down and relax and I will bring everything in." Angel said sweetly.  
"Really, Angel you don't have to wait on my head and foot. I'm not a china doll." She smiled.  
He replied with serious eyes, "I know you're not a china doll. And if you are, you're defenately the prettiest I've seen." Her grin grew. "I just don't want you to over exert energy. Ok? Just ever now and then take a rest?  
Let me take care of you."  
She pouted, "Oh, fine, but *I* bring the dishes in." As she was walking into the dining room with the plates she teased, "Sheesh, all you men. Gotta show off your great manliness."  
Angel chuckled, feeding LeeLou. He pat her head and said, "Eat up."  
He brought in the food and placed it on the table. He sat across from Buffy. They began eating and giving each other loving glances. When Buffy was scooping up some apple sauce on her plate Angel quietly said, "Hey."  
She looked up. Angel was holding his fork near her face. Buffy smiled and brought her spoon to Angel's face. They opened their mouths and ate what was in front of them. Buffy let out a happy sigh. "That was unexpected."  
"What can I say... occasionally I like to be spontaneous."  
She smiled. "Angel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What color hair and eyes do you think our baby will have?"  
"Blond hair and hazel eyes like yours." He responded quickly.  
Buffy smirked, "Care to wager on that?"  
Angel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ok. What'll we base it on?"  
She smiled seductively, "You like it when I taste you, right?"  
Buffy took a carrot and sucked on it sensually before biting into it.  
He instantly hardened and in a husky voice he said, "Defenately."  
"I like it when you taste me."  
Angel rubbed his foot up Buffy's leg. "What are you getting at?"  
"If the baby doesn't end up having blond hair and blue eyes then for a whole week no sex, just you licking my pussy."  
He smiled, "That's not that bad."  
"Angel... I know you'll be dying for sex right after. No sex for a wh-o-o-o-le week." She grinned and then thought, *I hope I can survive no sex with him.*  
Angel said, "And if I'm correct?"  
"If you are correct, I will give you oral sex..." Her bare foot touched his groin, making him jump slightly. "for a whole week and as much sex as you want. Oh and we could try going anal if you want."  
"What makes you think I'm dying to try anal sex with you?" Angel looked her in the eyes surprised.  
She giggled, "C'mon Angel. I have some ideas of what men like."  
He lowered his voice, feeling jealous, "Have you ever had anal sex with a man before?"  
"Cool... *big* guy. I haven't so you'd be my first."  
"Better be or I'd be really really mad." He teased.  
"I bet."  
Angel went around the bed and picked up Buffy and brought her to the couch. They laid down on the couch and got in an intense make out session. Before long their clothes were on the floor. Buffy's shirt fell onto LeeLou's head. She back out from under it and ran off as the moaning began.  
  
Eleven the next morning on the couch.  
Buffy was sprawled on top of Angel, her hand in his, her hair in his face and her face pressed against his neck. Awake, but her eyes still closed, she started fidgeting. She got into a comfortable position; her head  
on his chest, still some of her hair on his face. Sensing she was in place Angel rested his hand on her bare abdomen. Five minutes later she was fidgeting, rubbing against Angel's body even more. Specifically his manhood. Just when he thought she was about to stop she continued. All this friction she was causing between their bodies was starting to make him hard again. He whispered tiredly, Buffy please... stop moving and go back to sleep."  
She let out a frustrated sigh. She flipped herself on her stomach, Angel's now erected manhood at her entrance. Buffy finally let out a contented sigh meanwhile Angel let out a sigh that expressed strong sexual  
frustration. He wanted to make love to her all over again, but he could hear her steady breathing as she slept. He would wake her up in a very seductive... entertaining way, but no she needed her rest. Eventually he  
relaxed and fell asleep with both arms wrapped around his love.   
  
Two hours later Buffy woke up. She smiled and kissed Angel's cheek, waking him. "Mmm..." Angel moaned.  
She chuckled, "Morning, darling."  
He answered sleepily, "Morning."  
"Sleep well?"  
"Before or after earlier this morning?" He smiled.  
"Oh, sorry baby. It was just a weird position... it was uncomfortable and I wanted to... get comfy."  
"It's ok. You were just creating some sexual tension that's all."  
Buffy grinned, "Oooh... I teased your precious manhood. Mission accomplished."  
  
"Buffy you almost ready? Come on." He yelled, "The appointment's in two hours. It's going to take us at least an hour to get there."  
"Just a minute!" She snapped on behalf of the hormones raging inside her.  
A few minutes later she walked into the living room grinning, wearing drawstring pants and the new shirt she bought. Angel put a jean jacket on her and wrapped his arm around her and led her into the car.  
"I can't wait to see if it's a girl or boy!" Buffy squealed.  
"I can't wait too. Can't wait to start picking names."  
"How about we start now? Think up some boy names, some girl names..."  
He grinned, "Ok... if it's a boy then Liam. It means unwavering protector. "  
"Girl... Angie, Bridget." Buffy said.  
"Girl... Aileen, Arlene." Angel added. "Boy.. Conner."  
Buffy continued, "Boy... Lindsey."  
"Boy... Galvin, Sean. Girl... Kiley or Kathleen."  
"Or Evelyn. Ooh.. I like Teri."  
"Erin is also nice." Angel added.  
"Shiri... one of my jewish friends said that means song of my heart. That would be nice." Buffy continued.  
"They're all nice names." Angel stopped the car. "It's time."  
Buffy smiled as Angel got out and opened her door. He gave her his hand and helped her out. On the way to the reception desk Buffy quietly said, "Anne would be a good name too, plus it's my middle name."  
He chuckled, "Yes it's very nice." He looked at the lady behind the counter.  
"How may I help you this afternoon?" The lady said, whose nametag read, 'Kelly Patterson'.  
"My fiancée and I are here for an appointment with Dr. Rose Morano."  
He said and squeezed Buffy's hand lightly.  
She pointed to the right. "Down the hall room 193 it's on the right."  
"Thanks."  
  
When they entered the room there was a hospital gown sitting on the bed. Buffy quickly put it on and got comfortable. Dr. Morano walked in smiling. "Hello, Buffy. How are you feeling today?"  
"Great. Morning sickness is practically over."  
"That's good. I'm sure you're happy about that. Let me just do a quick checkup on you and the baby and then we'll see what the sex is."   
As the doctor did the check up Angel kissed Buffy on the forehead. Then he whispered, "Moments away..."  
She whispered back, "The suspense is killing me!" She looked up, "Doc, are you almost done?"  
"All done. You and the baby are in fine shape."  
"Fine? Does that mean not 100% ok.. like maybe something could go wrong... is something maybe just a centimeter off?" Buffy asked frantically.   
The doctor put a hand on her shoulder briefly, "Everything is fine, Buffy. You are in great shape. The baby's in great shape... you're going to have a beautiful baby, so don't worry."  
"Oh. Ok. Just... checking." She smiled, "So... the sex?"  
Dr. Morano brought the ultrasound in front of them. She put a cool substance on her abdomen. Buffy giggled slightly from the touch of it. She looked up at the screen and looked at their baby. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "It's a girl." She smiled at the happy couple. "I'll leave you two alone."  
Angel's eyes were watery from excitement and amazement. "She is going to be beautiful."  
Buffy quietly said, "Now that we know it's a girl... what are we going to name her?"  
"What name do you defenately want to use?" Angel asked.  
"I really do like Teri. It's cute... makes me think of a teddy bare."  
She giggled. "Or Bridget."  
"Ok.. Um... how about Bridget Arlene Conner... Teri --"  
Buffy continued his thought, "Anne Conner." She smiled. "Teri Bridget Conner."  
"Teri Evelyn Conner? That has a nice ring to it."  
"Hmm that's nice too... or Shiri Evelyn Conner. Song of my heart..."  
"Life... Wolf-lover." Buffy looked at Angel strangely. "Uh, that's what Conner means... wolf-lover."  
"So then you love wolves or maybe you just grew up with 'em... That would explain your wild nature in bed." She winked at him and he grinned back at her.   
"Thanks for the complement."  
"No problem. What about Teri Kathleen?"  
"I like them all. This is going to be tough." Angel said.  
She kissed him on the lips. "Then it is a good thing we have six more months to decide."  
"Angel I know you're sick of me shouting out names, but I have a nice one... Cordelia Bridget Conner. Cordelia means heart and Bridget is strength."  
"Let's say we choose Cordelia. Don't you think that might make Willow a little jealous that we didn't use her name. Afterall she is an even closer friend to you than Cordy."  
"Nah, I think Willow would be understanding, plus we wouldn't really be naming the baby after Cordy... it was honestly just a random name and it sounds nice."  
"I will agree with you that Cordelia Bridget is very nice."  
  
TBC!  
NOTE ** *** Can you do me a favor? You saw all the names first and middle names Buffy and Angel were struggling to decide on... well it's not just them. I can't decide either. lol So can you please look at the list of the names below that were said by B/A and tell me which you like best? (in the review)  
Thanks a lot! 

  
Cordelia Bridget Conner Cordelia Evelyn Conner  
Bridget Arlene Conner Teri Kathleen Conner Teri Anne Conner   
Teri Bridget Conner Teri Evelyn Conner Shiri Evelyn Conner   



	14. They Go Bump in the Night

In the morning Angel was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, reading a parenting magazine. The article he was reading, was about how to say no to your child when they want something they can't have. Angel could just picture himself being the one who always says yes to cookies before dinner and Buffy the one saying no to the kid staying up late. Angel thought to himself, *I'm sure I could just say no. It's not that hard.* Then Angel pictured his four or five year old daughter asking for a cookie before dinner, while Buffy is in the same room cooking. He would of course say no... then the daughter would stomp her foot and repeat, "Gimme a cookie! Pleeease." In her sweetest voice. Then she'd give Angel that adorable pout Buffy uses and he'd end up giving in. Angel smiled at that thought. A daughter. Soon he will be a father. Soon he'll be able to spoil his daughter a little, play with her and teach her about life. He and Buffy would be walking in the park in the morning and then Buffy will push their daughter on the swings. Then they'd have a picnic with junk food, but also fruits of course. Gotta keep the child strong and healthy.  
Buffy was in the bedroom, searching through her purse wildly. She dumped the contents out and looked through the pile of keys, makeup, her wallet, receipts and the checkbook. She couldn't find the sonogram picture anywhere. She quickly dumped the contents back into her purse and started looking through the drawers. Still no luck. She sighed and walked into the kitchen.  
Angel was interrupted from his thoughts by Buffy who walked in and took the magazine out of his hands, shaking it upside down. *Nope not in there either.* She thought. She went to the fridge where it should have been put in the first place, but it wasn't there. Angel heard her squeal. When she sat down on Angel's lap defeated, he gently asked, "What's wrong, honey?"  
She put her arm around him. "Angel, I can't find the sonogram picture! I was hoping to show it to my mom, Willow and Cordelia. Plus I like it. It's the only way I can look at the baby till she's born."  
Angel kissed her forehead. "I could call to make an appointment to do another ultrasound."  
Buffy smiled at him. She asked sweetly, "Could you?"  
"No. You'll have to wait for six months to see the baby." He said, smirking.  
"You teaser."  
He lifted her off of him and got up, "I'll go make the call. You. Go rest in bed for now."  
"Yes, daddy."   
  
Angel walked into the bedroom to find Buffy asleep with her hand resting on her abdomen. LeeLou was curled up to the right of Buffy with her head on Buffy's stomach. Angel went over to the bed, took off his shoes and laid on his stomach next to her. He pet LeeLou and then he put his arm around her waist and kissed her lips. A huge grin appeared on her face. Buffy turned on her side and wrapped her arm around Angel. There was pleasent silence and the air was filled with love. Angel quietly said, "I called Dr. Morano. She said we can come in today at 12 o'clock."  
"Great. Ya think she'd give us two copies?"  
"Can't see why not."  
"Good." She yawned. "Wake me up when it's time."  
"I shall." He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes along with her.   
At some point in Buffy's deep sleep the blackness she sees from her eyelids being shut slowly fades to a light gray of cloudiness to a bright place with many colors and then it becomes completely clear. There is perfectly cut grass in a perfect shade of green. There was a sunflower in front of her. Then she realized that she was smelling it. Slowly she started walking to a cabin. She opened the door and peaked in. She thought maybe that it belonged to someone else, but it smelt like home. There was water running. She walked in, the smell of cookies lead her into the kitchen.   
Angel and their daughter were washing a bowl together, water splashing all over the place. The daughter was standing on a short stepping ladder. They were laughing. It was sweet. Buffy couldn't help, but smile at the picture of her daughter and her fiancé making a mess, having fun while doing it. Wait... if the girl is what three years old? *Then duh!* she thought, *Angel and I are married.* Angel turned and gave her a loving look with his eyes and smile. He whispered to their daughter, "Teri-Anne, go say hi to mommy."  
Teri-Anne had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was wearing overalls and a pink T-shirt. She happily said, "Kay!"  
She got off the steps and ran over to Buffy giving her waist a tight hug.  
Buffy's gasped and back moved a forward a bit at the sudden pressure. She laughed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Hey..." She said quietly, "You've been a good girl?"  
Teri-Anne giggled, "Yup! Vewy gwood girl."  
Buffy gave Teri-Anne's forehead a kiss and put her down. "Honey, can you please leave your father and I alone for a sec?"  
"Are you two gowna play?"  
Buffy blushed and Angel laughed. "Uh, not. Can't have any of that in the kitchen."  
"Kay... I'll be back." Their daughter ran off to her room.  
Buffy walked over to Angel and quietly said, "She--She's seen us in the middle of... making love?"  
Angel quickly replied, "Well not really seen. More like just heard us go..." He pulled her roughly to his body, yet gentle at the same time. "**Bump**. In the night." She laughed and kissed him on the lips. When they're lips parted Angel continued, "The other one has seen us though, but luckily we had the sheets over us. So when she walked in all she saw was me on top of you. She thought I was tickling you." He smiled at the memory of their other daughter saying, "Mommy?" just as Buffy was about to climax. They were giggling hysterically after that.  
Buffy's face scrunched up, "Other one?"  
Angel rubbed her back, "Yeah, you know the other rambunctious three year old? Her name is Morgan?"  
"Oh..." She looked at her bare feet.  
He put his hands on her arms and tilted her away from his chest. "Buffy, are you ok? Did you hit your head or something?"  
She smiled, "Uh... yeah. I uh was out in the field and there was this big bee... I tried to get away from it and ya know stumbled, so the back of my head hit the tree." She let out a fake chuckle. "Clumsy me."  
"So... Where is Morgan?"  
"In the living room watching Scooby Doo."  
"Great... I'll just go and..."  
"Buffy... Buffy wake up..."  
Buffy was interrupted by a soothing voice. She smiled and looked at Angel who was lightly shaking her. "I'm up, I'm up."  
"It's time to go."  
Buffy leaped off the bed. "Great!" She ran into the living room and put her shoes on. She shouted happily, "Let's go!"  
Angel was slightly taken aback by her sudden excitement. He didn't want to keep the joyous blond waiting for fear of setting off her sometimes unplesent hormones. He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and walked out through the already opened door.  
On the way, driving to the hospital to meet with the doctor Angel asked, "What were yout dreamin' about?"  
"Huh?"  
"After I woke up I was watching you sleep and you had this huge smile on your face. You must have been dreaming. Looked pleasant."  
She replied dreamily, "It.. was a very happy dream. We had apparently two girls. One was Teri-Anne... she had brown hair and hazel eyes. The other.. her name was Morgan. If we happen to have another girl in the future can we not name her Morgan? I mean it's a nice name I just don't see us having a daughter named Morgan. Strange that the otehr twin in my dream would have that name."  
"Ok... Not Morgan. Twins?"  
She smiled, "Yeah. Twins. Hey, do you think maybe the dream is like prophetic or something?"  
"I don't know... Maybe it means something."  
"That would be nice don't you think? Two bundles of joy?"  
Angel smiled and two baby girls in her arms, "Yes, very nice."  
"Speaking of nice... Our nice wedding is in **one** **week**! I can't wait. Soon we'll be married and then when the baby is born... we'll be a nice little family." Buffy grinned at their future family picture.  
"I can't wait either... But there is that one night that I could live without and with something else."  
"What's that?" Buffy asked.  
Angel looked at her briefly and smiled, "That one night where we spend the night apart. The whole superstition that it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. I'd rather **spend** that night with you, then apart."  
"Oh, me too, but it's tradition... Gotta do it. Do you really want to risk bad luck? I kinda believe in some superstitions **and **sorta the idea that some things are prophetic."  
Angel pouted, "Do we have to?"  
"You big baby." She laughed and smiled, "Suck it up and be a man. We'll have a whole two weeks on the honeymoon!"  
"You're right. I'm sure you'll reward me grandly."  
Buffy slapped him playfully. Then she purred, "Yes.. I will."  
Angel grinned.  
  
In the hospital room Buffy and Angel were waiting for Dr. Morano to have the Ultrasound set up. The doctor put the cool substance on her stomach. Looking at the screen the doctor mumbled to herself, "Huh. That's funny."  
Buffy's eyes widened as she peered closer at the screen. "What is it?"  
"There are two seperate heartbeats."  
Angel stared closer at the screen. "What?"  
Dr. Morano smiled at them. "You are going have twins. Congratulations."  
Buffy quickly sat up, grinning, "Twins?!"  
"It looks like two girls." The doctor replied still staring at the screen.  
"That's wonderful, Buffy." Angel kissed her cheek.  
"Yes... Dr. Morano, can you please print two sonograms for us?"  
"No problem." She pressed a button and two small images were printed out.  
She handed them to Buffy who held it and stared at it for what seemed like five minutes. Angel whispered, "Get dressed."  
As Buffy was getting dressed Angel continued, "We'll go home.. put on something nice. Do you have a fancy dress in the closet?"  
Buffy was putting on the last of her clothing. "Uh-huh, I probably do."  
Angel smiled, "Good. Tonight we'll call up our friends, family and we'll go to a nice restaurant to celebrate."  
After she got her sneakers on, she went up to him and hugged him. "Sounds perfect."  
  
At a fancy Italian restaurant a big room was blocked off. In the room was a long brown, oval table which had a white runner with leaves and impatients running along the middle. The plates were ivory with a stip of gold along the edge of the rims. The wine glasses were a perfect shape. The top of the glasses also had a strip of gold.   
On one end of the table was Buffy and Angel sitting next to each other facing the others. Joyce sat next to Buffy, follwed by Willow, then Cordelia, Xander and Anya. Xander would always sit between Cordelia and Anya because they have a tendency to have fights over elbow space. On the other side of the table next to Angel was his parents, sister Kate, his good friend Jimmy and Lorne. Willow, Cordelia and Xander were talking about their childhood memories with Buffy. Angel stared lovingly at Buffy's every movement. The twinkle in her eyes, her beautiful smile and that wonderful laugh. Joyce was speaking with his parents, getting further acquainted with each other. They shared happy moments of Buffy and Angel's childhood, especially the embarrassing ones. Joyce had just told Angel's mom that Buffy used to call milk moo. She jumped into the conversation, "Mom, that's embarrassing."  
Joyce replied, "Honey, it's not embarrassing. It's cute."  
Buffy added, "It's completely logical for a three you old to call a container of milk moo when there is a cow on it."  
Angel put his hand on her knee. "Very logical. . besides it's compared to some of the things I've done that is **defenately** not embarrassing... trust me."  
His mother smiled and said, "That is very true Buffy. From what I've heard of your little silly moments.. none of them compare to Angel. My sister lives in Colorado and when he was twelve, he was going there to visit her. The day of the flight he asks me if there is an ocean in Colorado."  
They all laughed including Buffy who was laughing hysterically. "You... asked if Colorado had an ocean?!"  
Angel grinned, "I wasn't thinking. I was twelve... I rarely asked intelligent questions at that age."  
Anya was chatting with Jimmy. She was quite amazed in his ability to talk nonstop like her. Well her she didn't really have the opportunity to speak nonstop because almost every word that came out of her mouth was a comparison to sex and no one was ever really interested. An exception to Xander and Angel, she always thought most men only thought about sex, money and what type of underwear a woman was wearing or if they weren't whering any at all. This Jimmy though was certainly not shallow. He was charming. Too bad she's dating Xander.. She thought, *he is defenately a datable guy.*  
Lorne was humming L.O.V.E. quietly as he buttered his Italian bread.   
When it looked like everyone's conversation was just about finished he stood up with a glass of wine in his hand and tapped it. "Excuse me..." Everyone gave him their attention and Buffy held his hand. "First I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. We decided to celebrate because we found out something wonderful today that we feel you must know. What you know is that Buffy's pregnant with a girl. Funny thing... Buffy lost the sonogram picture and wanted another one, so I made an appointment with the doctor and then Buffy had a dream about having two girls which is quite a coincidence becau--"  
He was interrupted by Jimmy who jokingly shouted, "Sometime this year!"  
Angel smiled and continued, "Ok. Ok. Buffy is having twins! Two girls."  
Willow nearly jumped out of her seat. "That's great!"  
Joyce smiled at Angel's mom, "We're going to be grandmothers of twins!"  
Angel's mom kissed his cheaks. "Congrats... You're going to make a wonderful dad."  
Buffy grinned and tightened her grip on his hand. "Yes, he will."  
  
Buffy and Angel were laying in bed. Angel in boxers, Buffy in his boxers and a white tank top. She was resting her head on his upper arm and Angel had his arm wrapped around her. She whispered, "That went well."  
He simply mumbled, "Mmm."  
"It's true you know." Angel looked at her. "You are going to be wonderful father." She kissed his cheek.  
Angel kissed her back on the lips. "And you are going to be the greatest mother a child could have."  
"You're too sweet." Buffy said as she rubbed his chest with her hand.  
They lay content in silence for almost thirty minutes. Occasionally their tongues were held captive in heated kisses. Their arms roaming each other's bodies and feet playing with each other. Angel loving the touch of Buffy's milky silk skin and she loving Angel's the feel of his hard chest. Before long Angel's hand was under Buffy's tank top, caressing her soft and slightly fuller breast. She giggled and let her hand travel under his pants to squeeze his butt hard. He slightly jolted in surprise. Then the bed shook lighly suddenly, causing Buffy to look up towards the edge of the bed. There was LeeLou sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at them clueless of the events that would come. Angel continued however, ignoring the dog and gave Buffy moist kisses on the neck. She moaned and tried to get out of his embrace. He would have none of it though as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against his hard self. Buffy let a out a tiny gasp. She gave in for about a minute, kissing him passionately. Then he returned her passionate kiss with his own and then he slowly started to lift her tank top off of her. As he did he kissed her stomach. Buffy giggled slightly and then quickly broke off the kiss and held her arms down, pulling the tank top back down to cover her breasts. Angel sighed, "What's wrong?"  
Buffy laid her head face down on his chest and mumbled, "LeeLou. . . She's watching us."  
Angel grinned, "So let her watch. She could learn a thing or two."  
Buffy laughed and said, "Ew! Angel that's..."  
He interrupted her with his fingers suddenly inside her boxers and inside her moving around sending bolts of electricity through her body. "Oooh... God... Angel not..."  
"Not what?" He said as he pushed his two fingers with an added one, deeper inside her moist heat.  
"Uh... Um..." Angel increased his ministrations weakening her train of thought. "Dog.. LeeLou." He pushed in harder and faster. Her breath increased. "Oh! God... Angel. Not in front of her. Please... mmmm. Let's just do this.."  
He curled his finger a little and moved faster playing with her clit eliciting a loud moan from her. LeeLou let out a little whimper and laid down, digging her face in her arms. Imbetween her moaning Buffy weakly said, "Make love... some other... Oh!" She bucked. "Time. . . God Angel. Not now, stop."  
Angel huskily whispered, "When you come."  
She chuckled slightly as he pulled her on of him and continued pulling his fingers in and out while kissing her. Before long she was coming all over him and covering his lips in a passionate kiss. He whispred, "Now was that so bad?"  
Buffy smiled, "Well it certainly felt good, but... LeeLou." She blushed.  
She looked at the puppy and chuckled, "She's as embarrassed as I am."  
"Sure you don't wanna continue?"  
She smiled, "I am positive. I've had enough embarrassing moments for one night."  
Angel smiled, wrapping his arms around her, moving up and down her back. "So... sleep?"  
"Yes, I'd say sleep is in order. Who knows maybe at some point in the middle of the night LeeLou will be in another room and we can do what your are craving so badly for."   
She rolled off him, his arm still wrapped around her and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight, sweety."  
He kissed her back on the forehead. "Night, love."  
  



	15. Lovebirds

-------- Part 15 --------  


  
The next morning Xander, Jimmy and Oz who was Angel's cousin sat in big lounge chairs in Starbucks. Xander being seriously tired from a busy night with Anya, was drinking the Decaf House Blend coffee. Oz was drinking the Starbucks Breakfast Blend and Jimmy who doesn't drink coffee was having the Refresh Tazo tea. After taking a few sips of his tea Jimmy said, "So what are we gonna do about the bachelor's party?"  
Oz said, "I say we have it at my house. I'm currently doing the solo lifestyle, so you know Anya doesn't have to find out and get all worked up."  
Xander quickly said, waving his drink around, "And that would defenately be bad. She flips out if I even mention another girl's name. Uh, besides Cordy or Willow. Well actually she's a little not too happy with me mentioning any events having to do with Cordy, cause we used to date... and I'm babbling.... Go on." Xander stopped and took another sip of his drink.  
Jimmy smiled at Xander, "It's ok man. We know Anya's got you a tight leash. So anyway, bachelor party. The place is settled. Guests... who are we inviting?"  
Oz started, "His dad of course... and basically just a few other close friends of Angel's."  
Jimmy continued, "Yeah, Angel's not going to want this thing to be huge."  
"I'll be donut guy... and beer guy." Xander said quietly, "What about the stripper?"  
Jimmy smiled, "Let me handle that."  
  
Later that day Buffy was taking a warm shower while Oz and Angel were in the living room, talking about tonight's events. Talking about the bachelor party Oz said, "You're gonna love it."  
Angel leaned in and quietly said, "There isn't going to be a stripper is there? 'Cause I don't want to be unfaithful to Buffy. I love her."  
"I know you do man, but trust me... Just because there is a stipper there doesn't mean you gotta strip down too. You can still enjoy one little free show before you officially become a taken man forever." Oz replied.  
Angel sighed, "Ok, but anything goes too far, the stripper heads home."  
Moments later Buffy walked into the living room, just in underwear and a bra covered by a knee-length robe. She found Oz and Angel talking about something in hushed voices. She kissed Angel on the cheek, who briefly ran his hand along her back. Oz smiled at the way they acted around each other. They really were in love. He also noticed how comfortable Buffy was in wearing just a robe and whatever might be under it, in front of company. Buffy chirped, "What are ya talking about?"  
Oz began, "We were just..."  
Angel gave him a look and he stopped. "Buffy, please don't get mad... We were talking about the bachelor party Oz, Xander and Jimmy are throwing me."  
In a high pitched voice she simply said, "Oh."  
"Oh?" Angel repeated.  
She quietly said, "I know there's going to be a stripper there. . . but I also trust you to have a stripper giving you a lap dance and not letting it get out of hand. I know you're faithful to me. You would do anything to.. hurt me."  
He quickly said, "And I wouldn't."  
She kissed his cheek. "Look, it's ok. I believe you. Just promise me Oz that you'll keep the stripper away from Xander? He doesn't have as good control as Angel does. If Anya found out there was a stripper there and that Xander got even a foot close to her, Anya would have a fit."  
Oz smiled, "Don't worry."  
"Ok. Now that that's settled I want to tell you that I have a little party of my own." She grinned.  
Suddenly Angel became extremely jealous and angry at the thought of any other man touching his Buffy. Seeing Angel's sudden change in mood, his huge frown she quickly added, "Don't worry, baby. It's only a baby shower. You don't have to worry about any fishy business going on."  
"Good... although it would be only fair if you had a party with a male stripper... it's **very** good that you aren't." He replied.  
"What time are you having the party?" She asked.  
Oz answered, "8:30 to about 11."  
Buffy kissed him and as she began walking towards the bedroom said, "Ok, so then we'll have the baby shower here after you leave. I'm gonna go change. You guy's going to be here when I get back?"  
"No, I won't, but Angel will." Oz said. "Got to go have everything set up for the big night."  
"See you later." Angel said.  
"I'll show myself off." He smiled and left.  
Angel went into the bedroom to see Buffy in a fit of tears on the bed, the hormones getting the best of her. He immediately sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek several times. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
She cried out, "You're going to have a stripper... and and you're going to see most of her skin... and you're gonna be touching her or she's gonna touch you." She paused. Sobbing she continued, "When she does the lap dance she's going to turn you on!"  
"Oh, Buffy. Please stop crying. I won't have a stripper if you don't want me to. I'll tell Jimmy not to get a stripper tonight."  
Buffy sniffled and more calmly said, "No, it's ok. I really do trust you, it's just these stupid hormones. I normally wouldn't be crying right now. I-I seriously do trust you. I'm not lying and I want you to have a great night even if you will be turned on by another woman. I can't expect that you will see other pretty women and not think 'she's hot'."  
Angel pulled her to her. "I love you, Buffy. I know that you trust me. I'm glad you trust me. Look... chances are the stripper will turn me on, but it'll be nothing like the way you turn me on. She's not you. No one is as hot as you. You are the essence of hot, baby."  
Buffy smiled, "Well, duh!"  
"Ah, good a smile from my lovebird."  
"Sorry, I soaked your shirt." She smiled.  
Angel kissed her temple. "Not to worry, I've got more."  
Angel wiped her tears away with his thumb and stared deeply into her eyes. Buffy let out another smile. "Do I have something on my face I should know about?"  
He smiled in return and said, "No, your face is perfect and tomorrow you'll be the perfect bride."  
"Mmm... Big day. I can't wait." She kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah. Speaking of big. Tonight we're stay away from each other... that's a big problem." He ran his fingers up and down her arm, making her sigh.  
"Right... cause you know a whole night of not being in your arms is really difficult. No touching for one night." She said.  
"No kissing.." He grinned.  
"Or squeezing." She chuckled and put one leg over his.  
Angel slipped a hand inside the robe to rub her back and with the other hand he ran his fingers through her damp hair. He kissed her passionately while moving the hand that was previously on her back, to her breast. Buffy let out a soft moan. "No puppy..." Angel whispered huskily.  
"Mmm... close the door, so it stays that way."  
Angel got up with Buffy's legs wrapped tighting around his waist and one arm around his back and the other caressing his head. He stumbled towards the door, somehow managing to close it. He stumbled back onto the edge of the bed with Buffy on the bottom. She gasped and then they both laughed. Buffy pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere. Then he unwrapped her robe. Angel pulled it off her arms and then and then she tossed it towards the closet. Then he unsnapped her bra and flung it away. His mouth lunged at her right breast while his hand massaged the left. Buffy arched into him and moaned. Angel kissed his way up to her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses on her chest, shoulder and the nape of her neck.   
Angel kissed her with a fiery passion like there is no tomorrow, like tonight is the last night they will ever feel each other. As he continued to kiss her Buffy moaned and clawed at his smooth back. Her hand brushed over the tattoo on his right shoulder blade. She let her fingers unconciously trace it. Then she leaned her head up to give the top of his shoulder a moist kiss. When he finally released her lips Buffy whimpered for more and then he slowly moved down her body. He stopped at her slightly rounded abdomen and kissed it sweetly. He whispered to it, "I love you baby girl."  
Buffy grinned and ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her hands and then continued kissing her abdomen. Quickly, Angel pulled off the silk underwear. He went back to her abdomen for one mroe sweet kiss and then kissed his way down to her opening which he gave a lingering kiss that made her pleasantly shiver. Angel rested his hands on her hips and looked up at her and asked with his eyes if she was ready. "Angel..."  
He smiled and inserted his tongue in her moist center, swallowing her juices that came his way. Hearing his quiet moaning made her even more excited. He added two digits into her, making Buffy's insides shiver. She was panting as orgasms were ripping through her body. "Angel! Please..." Buffy shouted.  
Angel complied with her cry by moving up her body to line up with her and slowly entered her, eliciting a moan from his soulmate. He slowly moved in and out of, gradually picking up his pace. Angel was grunting as he pushed into her and Buffy was moaning and panting uncontrollably. As he took the final plunge into her, his fluids mixed with her juices and they cried out with each other. Angel rolled off of her and held her in his arms tightly. She was left panting and smiling. She peacefully sighed, "That was... Wow... we should pretend everyday that we are going to have a night without each other."  
"I so agree, love. Did I ever mention you taste amazing?"  
Buffy grinned and laughed, "Yes, I believe you did. Actually last time I think you said that ... I taste so good, so I guess that means the rating of my juices down in the ole pussy are up a notch."  
He smiled, "Defenately. I guess you ripen in pregnancy. What's your sudden obsession with the word pussy?"  
She smiled shyly, "I don't know. I guess I want to talk a little sexier."  
"You don't have to say pussy to sound sexy. You're sexy as your are."  
Buffy kissed him on the lips, "Mmm... You are too sweet. What time is it?"  
Angel glanced at the clock. "3 o'clock."  
She stumbled out of the bed leaving Angel moaning for her to come back to bed. Buffy put on her bra and underwear, then lay bad in bed with him. He pulled her close to him, her breasts pushed up against his chest. "I'm sorry, sweety. I gotta get ready and so do you."  
She got off the bed again.  
He smiled, but grumbled, "All right. Have it your way. Can I at least stare at your body for a few last seconds?"  
"Ok. Go ahead... starting... now."  
Five seconds later Angel was sighed when Buffy threw on a T-shirt and jeans. He got up with nothing covering and walked out of the room. He grinned as Buffy stared at his glistening body. He returned with a brush in his hand. He fastened his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her backwards, so that they were sitting on the bed with her between his legs. She put her hands on his thighs which made him hard again. She softly asked, "What are you up to?"  
He answered her by gently and slowly brushing her long hair. He whispred, "Grooming..." She rubbed his thighs with each stroke of the brush. "Buffy..."  
When his erection poked her lower back she quickly stood up because she knew if she continued to sit there soon they'd up back naked in bed. *_Which really isn't a bad thing._* she thought. "Thanks for the grooming, honey." She kissed him. "But I need to mix some snacks together and make dinner for the girls. When you leave this room you better be clothed." She grinned.  
He quietly said, "Wouldn't you rather me wearing nothing?" wrapping his arms around her again.  
She laughed, "Oh definitely, but not right now." She teased him by lightly squeezing his butt. "I've got things to do."  
He sighed, "Be that way."  
Buffy kissed him on the cheek. As she was walking out of the room, Angel slapped her butt playfully eliciting a little squeal from her.  
  
After Buffy had snacks out in a bowl and spaghetti with tomatoe sauce and Angel was dressed they sat on the couch once more lips locked in a passionate kiss. When Angel finally broke the kiss Buffy whispered, "I'll miss you."  
"I know... a whole night!" He groaned.  
She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled, "Look at it this way, on our honeymoon we'll be together nonstop... no traditions or superstitions to keep us away from each other."  
Angel looked at his watch and sighed, "Oz and the others probably have everything ready by now. Guess it's time to go."  
She sighed and replied quietly, "Yeah."  
The doorbell rang.  
They both walked into the living room. Buffy said, "That's probably Willow. She said she'd get here like ten minutes early."  
Angel opened the door and greeted Willow with a handsome smile. "Hey, Willow." He kissed Buffy's forehead. "Bye my lovebird." He got in his car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Willow grinned at Buffy, "Lovebird?"  
She replied, "It's a new pet name he's picked up for me I guess. Silly, I know."  
Willow's grin got bigger. "I think it's really cute. Lovebird."  
When the bell rang again she said, "You sit down and relax. I'll get the door."  
Buffy smiled and sat down on the couch.  
The door opened and in walked Joyce and Dawn, Buffy's younger cousin who she was really close to. Willow hugged Dawn and Joyce and Willow exchanged pleasantries. Joyce joked, "I brought the Buffy's wannabe." Dawn sat down next to Buffy on the couch and hugged her. "Hey Dawnie! I haven't seen you forever!"  
"Yeah well, I've been busy with school cause you know how much work there is senior year of high school." She said sarcastically.  
"Any boyfriends I should know about?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
"No, most of the boys in my school are penis drivin' assholes and any of the good looking, caring guys are taken by whoring bimbos."  
"Dawn! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!"  
She grinned, "Trust me you'd say the same thing if you saw the guys in my school."  
"Don't worry I believe you. I had a few pigs in my schools. One of them actually grabbed my ass during gym sophomore year. We were learning self defense. What he didn't know is that I was already a black belt." They both laughed.  
Willow opened the door when the bell ran. She opened it to find Cordelia and Anya bickering. "I saw you staring at Xanders ass!" Anya squealed.  
Cordelia raised her voice, "I was not staring at his ass and even if I was who cares."  
Anya yelled back, "I care! His ass is nobody's but mine you little boyfriend st- "  
Willow quickly spoke up, "Hey guys! How are ya? Want some snacks to keep your mouths full to stop your bickering?"  
As they were walking in Cordelia said, "She started it. I wasn't staring at his butt... I was staring at that little logo on his jeans."  
"Hah! So you admit it! You were looking at the logo so you could go out and him another pair of those jeans, so that you could win him over and steal my presous Xander away!"  
"Hey... let's just stop the--" Willow tried to finish her sentence.  
Cordy shouted, "Look you little paranoid freak of a girlfriend... I don't steal boyfriends!"  
"Yeah well you were thinking it!" Anya yelled back, scowling.  
"Maybe someone should smack you on the head to knock some sense into you!" Cordelia stomped her foot.  
Buffy shot up out of comfy seat. "Hey! Stop this!" She yelled over them. "All this negativity is bad for the baby!" Midway into saying it she broke down in tears.  
Willow went over and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Buffy... please don't cry."  
Dawn hugged her too. Then she looked at Cordy and Anya. "I'm ashamed of you two. I always thought both of you were cool and mature and look at you. Arguing over Xander like little jealous school girls. Now you've activated Buffy's hormones and making her cry! Apologize right now."  
Anya started, "But-" Dawn pointed her finger at her. She sheepishly said, "I'm sorry I accused you of trying to steal Xander."  
Cordy quietly replied, "And I'm sorry I called you a paranoid freak of a girlfriend. You're good for Xander."  
"Sorry, Buffy." Anya said.  
"Sorry." Cordy repeated.  
Buffy released herself from Willow and wiped her eyes. "It's ok. Just please... stop fighting."  
Changing the subject Cordy said, "I invited some of your friends from work. Janice, Mary and Cydney."  
The door bell rang and again. Willow opened it to see two pretty brunettes and a blonde. They greeted her and walked over to Buffy giving her a hug. "Hey." Buffy said. "I guess we should start the fun. Double stuffed oreos anyone?"  
Dawn sat back on the couch and took an oreo splitting it. "I love double stuffed oreos. The more stuffing the better!"  
  
Angel walking up Oz's house which had no lights on except for the light beside the door. Normally he would just knock, but it didn't seem needed tonight. When he entered and turned on the light, his dad and close friends popped up out of their hiding places.  
Xander patted him on the back. "Welcome to your very own bachelor party."  
Jimmy yelled to the guy by the CD player. "Hey, play the music."  
All the guys sat around each other talking about past experiences with women. More specifically which ones were the best in bed. One of Angel's friends said, "Darla was by the hottest chick Angel has ever hooked up with. Hey Angel... is Darla the hottest chick or what?"  
Angel replied smiling, "Not anymore. Come on Mike, did you really have to ask?"  
Jimmy added, "Darla was just an obsessed psychotic bitch. Finally Angel has a normal girl."   
Mike picked up his glass of beer. "Cheers to Angel and his hot new girl and their life together."  
Everyone said cheers and took a sip of their drinks.  
After lots of dancing and drinks the doorbell rang.  
A very drunk Xander opened the door to see a pretty blond woman in police uniform. Xander says, "Hey! Come on in."  
She walks in and said, "Who's in charge of this party?"  
Xander pointed to Oz and Jimmy, "We are."  
The cop looked at him with a serious face. "Neighbors were complaining about the noise..."  
Xander looks at the others and shouts, "Oh there's definitely going to be more now that you are here officer." He looked at her name tag. "Jane Doe."  
The officer her cap a little and ignored his comment. "Anyone in charge of this party who isn't drunk?"  
Oz walked up to her, "I am. Sorry about him... he gets drunk easily and plus he's had about 10 chocolate bars."  
"Listen, just keep the noise down and there won't be any problems."  
Xander pointed at her. "Wait! You're a police officer?! All right.. Jimmy what number did you call for that--"  
Angel covered Xanders mouth and pulled him away from the cop to keep him out of trouble.  
"Have a good day and make sure he doesn't drive home."  
"Yes, ma'am." Oz replied with a smile.  
Before the cop exited the house Xander walked back up to her with a donut in hand, "Want a donut?" She shook her head and left.  
Just as the cop drove off and Oz began walking away the doorbell rang again. He opened it to reveal a prettier blonde at the door. Her hair was down and wavy. She had bright red lip stick on and a choker. In a smooth voice she said, "There's been a complaint about the noise. I'm here to make some more."  
Xander spat, "Oh great another cop to spoil the fun! Jimmy, when the hell is the **real** stripper coming?!"  
Jimmy put his hand on Xander's shoulder, "Chill man, she's here. You are looking at her."  
  
With a huge smile on her face Cordy shrieked, "Time to open presents!"  
"Oooh, excellent. Love presents." Buffy said. "Which should I open first?"  
Willow practically jumped out of her seat, "Mine." She handed Buffy her two rectangular boxes that were tied together and covered in wrapping paper full of kittens playing with yarn.  
Buffy placed it on her lap and pulled the card out from under the ribbon and read it. She pulled the ribbon off the boxes and then started tearing off the paper. When she opened the first box there were two little pink dresses which on the front had a picture of a kitten. Also in the box were two pairs of pink socks. "Oh, Will.. this is so cute. Thank you." She softly said and then after unwrapping the paper of the other present she opened the box. She held in her hands, overalls that had a white shirt within them. "Thanks a lot."  
"Welcome, Buff." Willow gave her a huge hug.  
Dawn handed Buffy her a bigger box. "This one's mine. It's for the babies."  
After opening it, Buffy pulled out a stuffed pastel yellow rabbit and pastel blue bear. "These are adorable! Thank you so much." She held Dawn in a tight hug.  
"Uh, Buffy. . . Oxygen becoming an issue." She choked out.  
She laughed and released her, taking the next gift that Cordelia handed her. She opened to reveal a thing that looked like a suction cup which had a tube connected to it leading to a bigger container. Buffy made a weird face, "What is this?"  
Cordy quietly said, "It's a breast pump... yuh know to--"  
"Oh. Heh I get it. Uh, thanks. It's very thoughtful." Buffy smiled and gave her a hug. "Next gift?"  
Anya handed her the first of the presents on her lap which was flat. "This one isn't just for you. It's something that Angel will appreciate too. I know you two will enjoy it."  
Buffy got excited and ripped off the paper. Then she stared at the book not knowing what to say. Dawn asked, "What is it?" and Anya continued to smile.  
Buffy read the title, "100 Exhilarating Sex Positions. Thanks Anya. This is very... sweet."  
Anya smiled, "Your welcome... I was looking through it and I saw that there are a couple sex positions specifically for pregnant women." She handed her a bigger present. "This one is from Xander and me."  
Once unwrapped Buffy smiled in relief to see it had nothing to do with sex. It was a baby monitor. Thank you... and tell Xander too." She hugged Anya briefly.  
Joyce gave Buffy her present. She smiled at was inside the box. Joyce said, "That's your baby blanket, your slippers and your dress." The dress was red with white flowers on it.  
Buffy gave her mom a kiss and huggged her. "Thank's mom."  
Her other friends got baby clothes and baby slippers.  
As her friends were leaving Buffy smiled at them and yelled, "Thanks again."  
Dawn smiled and hugged her, "Great party. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya, Dawn. Bye mom."  
Buffy yawned and shut the door and slouched down on the couch. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 10:30. Just a half an hour till Angel gets home. She can stay awake. Yeah. Buffy yawned again and laid down on the couch. She said to herself, "I'll just rest my eyes."  
  
Xander relaxed and apologized to the stripper. He sat Angel down in a chair in the middle of the room. The stripper ripped open her shirt and tossed it at Xander who grinned like a baby. She walked towards Angel, "Hi, you must be Angel. My name's Stacey. I'll be doing a little..." She arched her abdomen closer to his face. "show for you."  
Angel stared at her face for a few seconds. "Honey, you wanna unzip my pants or should I?"  
Thinking of what Buffy would think, he uncomfortably unzipped her pants. She backed up and pulled them off, tossing them into Oz's hands. She was left in a revealing satin bra which was sheer except for a tiny area around her nipples and tight black leather shorts. She slowly walked around him with her hand caressing his face. Then she started the lap dance. Her rear rubbing against his groin was starting to make him hard. Then she put her hands on his hips and sensually slid them up and down his thigh. When she got off him, he thought maybe she was done, but then she stood above him with her satin covered breasts in his face. Angel briefly closed his eyes and thought to himself, *This is wrong. Damnit.. This needs to...*  
Before he could finish his thought Stacey was straddling him. Her right leg was slightly raised, so she could get her right hand under her leg. With both hands she quickly unzipped his pants smiling happily at seeing he had no boxers on. Her right hand instantly moved at Angel's freed cock. Before Angel could register what was happening she was stroking him in an uneven rhythm and kissing him on the lips as she put a hand behind his head. The other guys cheered on having no idea that Stacey was rubbing him sexually. When she released his lips she grinned even more at Angel's frown. He whispred in a dangerously low voice, "Get the fuck out."  
Stacey continued smiling and slowly whispered back, "Here's a message from Darla."  
Seconds later she had her mouth taking in his hardened cock. Suddenly the music was off and Angel's friends were silent. Almost as fast as the stripper had her lips on him, Angel pushed her almost two feet away. He quickly got up and put his shaft back inside his pants. He picked up the stripper's costume and through it roughly at her. "Get the fuck out, now!" He yelled.  
Stacey laughed and smiled, "What, didn't like the show?"  
"Tell the bitch, she better leave me alone or I'll have the cops on her ass."  
"No, she'd rather your ass on her. This isn't over. You won't be seeing me again, but I can guarantee you'll be seeing her some time in the near future."  
Angel opened the door and grabbed the stripper by the back of her neck and pulled her out of Oz's house. Shutting the door he looked at his friends. He took a much needed breath and calmly said, "Thanks for the party, but the fun is over. I'm going home."  
Xander said, "What about the tradition thing... ya know, staying away from Buffy for the night before the wedding?"  
Angel frowned and replied, "I don't care anymore. I have to see her."  
  
Opening his door, Angel sighed and put his coat on the coat hanger, not bothering to turn on the light. LeeLou ran up to him and bumped his shin with her head. "Hey, LeeLou. How's my girl?" She licked his hand and then he picked her up and walked further into the living room. "Ugh, baby my party went all wrong tonight. Buffy's going to hate me."  
He was about to sit on the couch, but the dim light shining through the window revealed Buffy on it sleeping. He put LeeLou down and gently lifted her in his arms. The puppy followed them into their bedroom, wagging it's tail. Angel gently placed Buffy in bed undercovers. After taking off his shoes he walked into the bathroom to scrub himself clean of the filth created by the stripper. Sighing, he stepped into the shower, under the warm spray. He let the water travel down his body and wash away the feel of Stacey's hands and lips on him. *_I knew it was a bad idea. I should have known it would get out of control! Damn bitch. Why can't Darla just leave me the hell alone?!_* He scrubbed his shaft with soap and let the water wash it off. *_I can't tell Buffy._* Angel pictured a little devil on his left shoulder as he thought, *_Then don't._* Then he saw his little angel sitting on his right shoulder scowling at the little devil and he thought, *_You have to though. You're marrying her tomorrow. You need to be honest or it will eat you alive._* The devil on his shoulder popped up again as he thought, *_Maybe you'd be doing her a favor if you just didn't tell her for now because if I tell her then her hormones could send her into a fit of tears. She doesn't need that._* The angel appeared again and he thought, *_That's not a good reason. We love each other and she trusts me. No way would she think I actually let the stripper do those things._* Angel sighed and turned off the water.  
Wrapped in a towel, he walked into their bedroom. He put on a pair of boxers and slid beneath the covers with Buffy. Unconsciously she put her arm over him. Angel kissed her cheek before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
When morning came Angel instinctively pulled Buffy into his arms upon his wakening and sighed. She was surprised to feel his breath and arms around her. She mumbled sleepily, "Angel, what are you doing here? We're not suppose to see each other before the wedding."  
Angel replied softly, "I know, but something happened last night and I just had to come home to be with you."  
She frowned. *_Something happened?* _Buffy thought. *_Oh god, what if he got drunk and slept with--- No. Uh-uh. Don't think that Buffy. . Just ask like a normal person instead of jumping to conclusions.*_ She glanced up at Angel and then stared at his chest. In a tiny voice she asked, "What... happened?" He sighed heavily. *_Oooh, this can't be good._*  
He sat up a little on his side, his arm still wrapped firmly around Buffy and quietly said, "Before I tell you what happened... I need to tell you something else first." Buffy nodded to let him continue. "Ok. Two months before I met you I broke up with my previous girlfriend Darla. We dated for almost a year. In the beginning I liked her and she was nice, but... eventually I started noticing things about her. She became a little too attached. Everywhere I went there she was in my face. It wasn't too bad seeing her everyonce in a while, but when I started seeing her **everywhere** it just got too much. I needed some space, so I told her see less of each other when we aren't dating. Then she started showing up at work. So eventually I just broke up with her. Darla didn't exactly take bad news nicely. She was yelling and screaming, cursing and when I left I heard her yell, 'This isn't over until I say it is. You'll regret this'. Well I guess she found out I've moved on and that probably pissed her off more."  
Buffy sighed, "What happened tonight?"  
Angel looked down and back at her, "I had no idea she was going to do what she did."  
In a lower voice she asked, "Who?"  
"The stripper. She was stroking me through my pants and then she put her mouth on me, but I stopped her fast enough. I'm so sorry. I got home and I took a long shower because I felt so dirty. I still do."  
Buffy's eyes got watery, "She had her mouth on you?"  
"Yes."   
She choked out, "Were - Were you hard from it?"  
"Buffy..."  
"Answer me." She said firmly, but in a small voice.  
He replied, "No, that repulsed me even more. It was her stroking me and the lap dance that made me hard. Not her mouth. It didn't really register until it was too late."  
"I knew having a stripper was a bad idea." She sighed.  
Angel wiped a single tear on her cheek. "I'm so sorry."  
She whispered, "It's ok. It's not really your fault that that Darla bitca has a hard time letting go."  
Angel moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "According to the stripper, it isn't over. She said Darla herself will make an appearance in the near future. Unfortunately."  
Buffy asked, "When you dated her... Did you live in this house?"  
"No, I lived in the city. She probably doesn't know where I live right now, unless she had Stacey... her friend... follow me back here." Angel frowned.  
"She comes anywhere near this house or our child, I'm calling the cops."  
Angel added, "If I knew where she was I would call the cops right now. In case I'm not around, keep an eye out for a straight haired blonde with blue eyes, thin and fair skin."  
"Okay." Buffy smiled. "Now... let's forget this Darla bitch for now and enjoy our wedding day."  
Angel grinned, "Our wedding day. It's at 1 o'clock, so we better start getting ready. I'll gather up my dad and the guys."  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked.  
"8:30." Angel said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and put on a button down shirt.  
"Mmm... before you leave, give me a good luck kiss?"  
He whispered, "Of course." Then he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and got dressed.  
  
Buffy went into the kitchen and ate cheerios with a peach. Must have a healthy and nutritious breakfast. Angel sat down in front of her and ate two cinnamon waffles with chocolate syrup with a strawberry on top. Buffy grimaced. She was quite thankful that her morning sickness was long over because if it wasn't, then what Angel was eating right now would have set it off and ruined the whole day. After eating another spoonful of cereal she smiled and stated sarcastically, "Healthy breakfast."  
He chuckled slightly, "Yeah... very. I have more ideas for a 'healthy' breakfest if you want me to show you some time... like maybe during the honeymoon."  
She watched as Angel took a huge chunk cut waffle and grimaced again as it went into his mouth. "Speaking of that.. Are you planning on telling me where it is?"  
Angel grinned and simply said, "Nope."  
"Mmm.. I won't even bother begging you." She took a few more spoons of cheerios.  
He quietly said, "Good decision... I don't want you to get a sore throat from asking over and over like you did when I wouldn't tell you what I was getting you for your birthday."  
Buffy got up and put her dish in the sink and washed it. When Angel was finished eating, she kissed him on the cheek. "Angel, you better leave now because soon Willow, Cordelia and Dawn will be here to make me all pretty for you."  
"Kay sweety. I'm going." Over At the door he kissed her passionately on the lips with one arm around her waist and the other hand resting on her butt. Buffy let out a little moan. "I'm leaving for real this time. Miss you, love."  
"Bye." She watched him leave.  
Shortly after he left Willow, Dawn and Cordelia the make up queen arrived. Buffy put on a soft white robe. Willow chirped, "I'm going to do your hair first and then Cordy's going to do the make up. Now, sit." She motioned at the chair that was in the middle of the living room.  
The doorbell rang. Quietly Buffy said, "Must be mom..."  
Cordelia smiled, "I'll get it."  
Cordelia opened the door letting Joyce in who was holding the dress. "Hi, Cordy."  
"Hey, Mrs. Summers."  
  
Buffy plopped down on the seat and smiled as Willow began brushing her hair.  
  
She walked in. "I'll put the dress in their bedroom."  
Cordelia went back to Buffy and Willow. When Joyce came back she said her hellos to the girls and sat down to watch.  
  
When Willow was done brushing she had Buffy's hair in her fingers and was seperating two thin pieces of hair on the left and right side. When Buffy let out a little giggle Willow's smile grew, "What is it?"  
"You're giving me that tingling feeling on my scalp that I love when people do my hair. You remember when we were younger, we use to play with our hour and I always made you play with my hair first because I couldn't wait to have that tingling feeling?"  
Willow joked, "Yep. You were always the selfish little brat."  
Buffy gently hit her on the arm, making her drop a piece of the hair. "Hey!" They both grinned.  
She gave Buffy a mirror when she was finished. Buffy smiled, "Will, it's perfect."  
"Glad you like it." There were two very small braids on the sides of Buffy's head which curved towards the center to meet and laid on top of her wavy hair that was still. Willow clasped them together with a tiny silver butterfly clip that had blue diamonds. Hanging from the middle of the butterfly were a couple pieces of real white horse hairs that had tiny white flowers at the end.   
Cordelia smiled, "It's very nice, now let add how pretty it looks, by making your face pretty-- er."  
She used a very light blue eye shadow, very soft tanish/pink blush and a rosy lipstick which had a nice shimmer to it. Then she put small silver hoops on her ears that had a little diamond on it. "There," Cordelia smiled with pride. "you look perfect."  
Dawn smiled, "Extremely perfect. Angel's going to go crazy when he sees you."  
Buffy grinned, "Especially with the dress which I should put on now."  
Dawn practically jumped out of her seat, "I'll go get it!" She ran into the bedroom, picked it off the bed it's new resting spot and walked back into the living room. "I can't wait to see you in it!"  
Willow took the dress from Dawn and took it out of it's plastic wrapping.  
As Buffy began to open her robe the other three quickly turned around. She laughed, "It's ok... I have a bra on and underwear."  
When they turned around she took off the robe for them to see that she had white bikini underwear and a strapless bra on. Willow was a big shade of red. Cordelia just had a blank expression on her face and Dawn having seen Buffy in underwear before was just looking at her face smiling. Buffy slid the dress on. "Someone help with the zipper?"  
Dawn hurried to her. "I will!" She chirped. Willow smiled at the younger girl's excitement.  
When she was finished zipping up the dress she went back over to where Willow and Cordy were. Dawn let out a small gasp. "Oh my god, Buffy you look beautiful."  
Joyce grinned, "Extremely gorgeous."  
Buffy smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks."  
Joyce added, "Angel's going to just die when he sees you."  
Her eyes widened a little, "Oh god, I certainly hope not!" She chuckled. "That would put a huge damper on our wedding."  
The white wedding dress fit perfectly around her every curve. Past her waist the material fanned out to the ground. The top of it was a wide V which showed some cleavage that Buffy new Angel would surely have his eyes glued on for at least a minute. The fabric wrapped around the bottom of her shoulder and the sleeves went to her elbows. The three inches of the sleeves spread outward and hung loosely.  
After almost five minutes of staring at Buffy's dress Dawn smiled and shouted, "Ok. Now the vail!"  
Willow smiled and gently attached the vail to the braids, just below the butterfly clip. Buffy sat down and put on her stockings and the garter. Then she let Cordy put her white high heels on her. They had an open back with just a thin strap to support the back of her heel. Buffy stood up and walked to the mirror to take a glance at herself and had her hands resting at her sides. The image she saw in front of her sparkling eyes was breath taking. She was amazed at how her beauty was enhanced with her round abdomen. She always thought that if being big wouldn't make her as beauty, but she was clearly wrong. She could not be more beautiful on any other day than she was right now.  
Cordelia whispered, so as not to scare Buffy while she was in a daze, "We'll use your room to get changed into our dresses."  
Buffy had picked out light blue dresses that were long and had a tiny trail at the bottom. The top of the dresses had spaghetti straps. The left straps had pieces of white horse hair dangling with a blue flower at the top. When the bridesmaids stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room Buffy had a huge grin on her face. "Looks like I'm not the only beautiful woman on my wedding day."  
Every since the day Buffy had handed the dress (which had black plastic covering it) to Cordelia she hadn't actually seen the dress. She wanted to be surprised. And for almost a month Cordelia prayed that Buffy picked out a dress with decent style. She thought as she smiled on, *_Gotta hand it to her... this dress is very tasteful._* She smiled and said, "Very nice choice. I love it."  
Dawn added, "Me too. I love the color."  
"Uh, it matches your eye shadow." Willow pointed out... she just felt the need to add anything.  
Joyce looked out the window and said, "Sweety, it's time we go to the church. The limo is waiting outside."  
Buffy smiled nervously. "Ok... let's go."  
  
They got into the car and the young photographer who eyed Dawn with a smile said, "Good morning... May I start taking some pictures of the lovely bride and bridesmaids?"  
Cordy whispered to Dawn, "I think has the hots for you."  
Dawn grinned at the photographer and playfully hit Cordy's arm.  
While they were driving the photographer, David they soon discovered was his name... took pictures of the bridesmaids and Buffy. When they got out of the car Buffy, Willow, Joyce, Cordy and Dawn smoothed out their dresses. David took more pictures of them together but standing.   
  
While the guests were seated, Angel and his groomsmen took their place, Buffy and the bridesmaids went into a small room waiting for when it's time for them to go in. Buffy kept looking at herself in the mirror. Dawn and Buffy both spoke up at the same time. Buffy more to herself quietly said, "I'm so nervous."  
Dawn smiled. "He is kinda cute...that photographer. David's his name right?"  
Cordy nodded.  
Willow put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You'll be fine Buffy. It's just cold feet."  
Cordelia without thinking, but not in a mean way said, "You're not going to leave us hanging here while you run off like you did the last wedding I hope."  
Buffy frowned, "How can you say that? I may be really nervous, but I wouldn't do that to Angel. I love him and I can't wait to get married. Just because I'm nervous... it doesn't mean that I'm dreading it."  
Cordelia went up to her and gently pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was actually trying to make it sound light... guess not. Forgive me?"  
She smiled, "How can I not forgive Queen C."  
Cordelia grinned at her old nickname. "Exactly."  
Joyce peeked opened the door. "Girls... it's time."  
Buffy sighed and smiled. "I'm ready!"  
  
The wedding music began with the wedding theme, but Irish sounding. One pretty five year old girl and a three year old, Buffy's cousins began walking down the aisle sprinkling the flowers on the red runner. Dawn being the maid of honor entered first after the flower girls, followed by Willow and then Cordelia.  
Angel was standing at the altar looking handsome in his suit. Beneath the jacket which the back when down to cover his butt, was a white shirt and tie. Pinned to his jacket was a nice white flower. His heart racing a mile a minute. He couldn't wait to see his bride. He thought that the bridesmaids looked pretty, so Buffy must definitely look outstanding. He smiled sweetly at Dawn and mouthed to her, 'You look great.' and she mouthed back a thankyou.  
Finally Buffy emerged with her arm linked with Giles who was walking her up the aisle. Angel smiled. He could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a minute. He whispered, "Lovely." and thought, *_She's radiant! I love her so much. Soon, this beautiful will be mine for eternity.*_  
Buffy grinned at him. _*Wow. He is so handsome in that suit. How did I ever get lucky enough to catch him?*  
_When she got to the altar she didn't even realize that she stopped walking and Giles was no longer beside her. She was too busy still staring into Angel's eyes. Angel who was now standing beside her, holding her hand and itching to kiss her. Anya who Buffy picked to play the role of the priest since she didn't pick her as a bridesmaid. Anya began with a huge smiled, "We are gathered here on this sunny day to witness the marriage of Buffy Anne Summer and Angel Liam Conner in holy matrimony. The bride and groom have written their vows. With that said..." She looked at Buffy & Angel. "You may recite your vows to each other."  
Angel grinned as they faced each other. He brought Buffy's hand closer to his chest. "My dearest, lovely Buffy. I love you with all of my heart. Slender and exquisite like the birch tree, shape as sweet as the fine clover, color as fair as a summer morning, you are the beat in my heart. Your smile is brilliant and brighter than the sun. You have the wamest heart of anyone I have known in my life. I wish to hold you and cherish you forever. The mooning shining on the ocean surface is pretty, the stars are pretty on a clear night, but neither stars nor moon are half as pretty as my darling, Buffy. I love you. I want to be yours and you mine. I want warm your heart with mine. I love you, Buffy and I wish for you to become a part of my heart. You, baby give me a new purpose in life. Buffy, please do me the honor of becoming my wife." Angel had tears in his eyes as did Buffy from his beautiful words.  
Buffy took a much needed breath and sighed happily. She didn't bother to wipe her tears, but Angel did making her smile at him. "My Angel, your love makes my heart and soul complete. Ever since I met you and I looked into your eyes I knew that you were different than any guy I've met. When I look into your eyes I can see what you feel inside. The lust and joy of being with me. When you touch me I can feel the love. The passion and excitement of being together. When I'm in your arms I'm in your arms I feel safe, like no one or words can ever hurt me. And if I'm ever hurting you're there to comfort me and make me feel better. Make me happy. I want to wake up in the morning and see your eyes staring at me lovingly forever and I want to keep feeling your skin against mine. Having you near makes me tingle all over. I've never felt that before. At first I didn't know what it was, but then as we spent more time together I realize... that it is love. Love is the greatest feeling in the world. I want to spend my life with you for all eternity. I want to cherish the love we have for each other. I want to be in your arms forever, so that our love can be kept safe and warm. I want so much to be apart of your heart. Now I ask you to become a part of my soul. Angel, please do me the honor of becoming my husband." She smiled at him with more tears pouring down her cheeks. She kissed his hand and he kissed her hand back.  
Dawn wiped a single tear away. *_I hope I'm as in love one day as them._* Dawn thought. Anya coughed lightly to clear her throat and hastily wiped away some of the tears that had fallen. "Do you Angel Liam Conner, take this woman to be your wife?"  
Buffy thought, *_That's a huge duh._* She smiled.  
Angel said, "I do."  
Anya continued, "And do you Buffy Anne Summers take this man to be your husband?"  
Buffy said, "I do."  
She smiled at them and called, "Rings."  
LeeLou barked and jogged up the aisle. On her collar were the rings. Jimmy, the unclasped the collar to remove the rings and clasped it again. Dawn took Buffy's ring from Jimmy. He handed Angel the claddagh ring. Inside the ring was inscribed, 'I Love You, Sweet Buffy.' Angel took the ring and slipped on Buffy's finger. She smiled and took the claddagh ring from Dawn which had inscribed, 'Buffy & Angel 4 Ever.' She slipped it on his finger. Anya announced, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"  
Angel smiled, "**Finally**." He pulled Buffy into his arms and gave her a soft, slow kiss on the lips, letting their tongues dance in celebration. When they pulled away they smiled at each other and rubbed each others noses. Slowly they turned and hand in hand, walked down the aisle to bliss.  
  
TBC!  



	16. Riding You

a.

Buffy and Angel got into the white limo which said 'Just Married' in the back with cans attached. The limo driver took them to courtyard where the party was set up. The guests arrived shortly after.  
At the head table was Buffy and Angel in front of a heart, their parents and close friends. After congratulations and nice conversations among the guests Jimmy stood up with a wine glass in hand. "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone stopped talking. "To the newly weds. Angel, I've known you for years and never have I seen you more happy than with Buffy. How can he not be? She's smart, beautiful and sweet. I know you'll make a great husband and father. I'm proud of you and beyond happy that you tied the knot. May you have a great life filled with excitement and love. Slainte!"  
Buffy smiled and whispred to Angel, "What's slainte?"  
He whispred back, "To your health in Gaelic."  
  
After dinner was served and a slow song was played. Buffy and Angel shared their first dance as a married couple. Buffy had her face against his chest and had her eyes closed. Angel had his chin resting at the top of her head and had his eyes closed too. After a minute into the song Buffy whispered, "Angel, this what I've always wanted. To be in the arms of my sweet and loving husband in a white wedding dress."  
"I've always wanted a family. We both get what we want. Can you believe almost a year went by?"  
"Mmm. Seems like maybe it's going by too fast." She said.  
Angel kissed her forehead briefly, "Nah... it's just right." He paused and then kissed her forhead. "You look beautiful."  
She smiled, "I only make myself beautiful for my handsome husband."  
He grinned, "I just suddenly realized that since we're having twins we need to get another crib."  
"Yeah and baby bottles and stuff."  
"Actually we need to get two more baby bottles. One for you."   
Buffy smiled, "I'm not a baby."  
He grinned. "You are my baby." He kissed her passionately on the lips.  
"Mmmm... I love you. So... happy right now."  
He kissed her cheek, "I love you too."  
Just as the song finished they finished off with another passionate kiss. Giles tapped Angel on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked with a charming smile.  
"Of course. Keep her warm for me." Angel said and walked away letting his fingers trail off of Buffy's hand.   
"Hi, Giles." Buffy smiled.  
"Hello, Mrs. Conner. You know, I don't believe I told... that you look gorgeous this evening."  
"Thanks." She blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself. Giles, I just wanted to thank you for walking me down the aisle."  
He replied, "Oh, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure."  
They danced away until the song was over.  
  
Soon when the music stopped all together Jimmy announced to the crowd, "Will the pretty ladies and groomsmen gather around here for the tossing of the bouquet and the garter toss."  
Buffy watched as her female cousins and friends gathered around her. Smiling she turned around and tossed the bouquet behind her towards the screaming crowd. She grinned at Dawn who caught it. Dawn was thrilled and was yelling, "This means I'm the next to get married right?!"  
Buffy nodded.  
Dawn squealed, "I'm going to be the next in love! I can't wait!"  
  
Jimmy shouted, "Guys... what we've been waiting for. The garter toss."  
He stepped down next to his fellow groomsmen and looked excitedly at Buffy and Angel. Angel kneeled down, smiling and slowly lifted up the skirt of her dress just a little bit to reveal most of her shin. He reached his hand under the the dress where the garter was. Suddenly he paused and grinned at Buffy. He slowly brought one hand up her thigh, making her gasp. Before his hand traveled back down it lightly brushed the area between her thighs. Buffy kissed his head and whispered, "You tease." Chuckling, he held onto the stocking, so it wouldn't fall down and gently took it off Buffy's leg. He tossed it at his friends and grinned as they all fought for it.  
Soon when everybody had comed down Buffy and Angel walked down a path that was surrounded by friends and family. Buffy and Angel kissed their parents goodbye. They got in the limo and immediately started kissing. "I hate when you tease me."  
Angel replied huskily, "No you don't. You love it."  
As the engine started and away they went, Buffy opened the window and waved goodbye to everyone. Closing the window, she turned back to Angel. She clicked a button which made the window go up that wouldn't allow the driver to see or hear them. They grinned at each other. She asked, "How long to the airport?"  
"About 20 minutes."  
Buffy smiled and leaped on top of Angel kissing him. "That's enough time, don't ya think?"  
"Definitely." He said huskily as he kissed her and fumbled with her zipper.  
Between kisses Buffy quietly said, "Mm.. Don't rip the dress."  
He kissed her neck. "No problem." Still fumbling with the zipper. "However I can't say the same thing about the dress." Buffy pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt a little, kissing his chest. "This damn" Buffy kissed his neck. "zipper is stuck!"   
Swiftly Buffy unzippered his pants. "You're tough, you can get it." She grinned.  
Angel continued desperately pulling at the zipper. "Come on..." Buffy put her mouth on him and starting skillyfully licking his tip. He grunted. "Buffy you're killing me."  
She mumbled, "Sorry." Instead of stopping though she just started kissing his neck again... and rubbing his cock with her hand. She giggled.  
Angel started panting. "Oh! Buffy... damn zipper!" Buffy increased her speed and moved to kissing the other side of his neck. Finally getting the zipper down and climaxing he shouted, "Oh, god Buffy! I got the zipper... Buffy. You.. were really trying to" Kisses her. "drive me insane weren't you?"  
Buffy grinned, "Why would I do that?"   
Angel pulled the sleeves off her and she stood up as much as possible and with Angel's help pulled off the dress. He whispered, "Finally." He pulled his pants off along with his underwear and then hers. He position himself above her. Gently and slowly he entered her. By his third thrust the engine stopped and the driver knocked on the window. Angel sighed. He got off of Buffy and put his jacket on top of her. She sat up a little, still panting and watched her husband put on his pants and shirt. Angel opened the door, got out and quickly shut it. Opening the trunk he went into their suitcase and pulled out their casual attire: Jeans and a cotton shirt for Angel... Navy colored knee length skirt and three quarter sleeve shirt for Buffy.  
He got back into the car and handed Buffy her clothes. When Buffy finished she watched Angel put his on. She smiled and asked, "Angel... We're going on a private plane right?"  
"Yeah."  
She kissed him. "Then we can continue this lovefest on the plane... It'll be like an anniversary for the first time we made love."  
He kissed her back. "It's the same plane, so we have some memories."  
"Mmm... let's make better ones." She said huskily.  
"Come on my lovebird, we better get out of this limo before we end up in each others arms again."  
He opened the door. "And what's wrong with that?" Buffy asked sweetly.  
"Nothing actually, but I'd rather get to where we're going as soon as possible, so we can get in a comfy bed and make love the proper way." He smiled.  
"Ok. Take me to the plane sweetheart."  
He helped her out and they followed the man that carried their bags.

b.

  
After the plane took off Buffy was sitting on his lap. "Angel, it's never occurred to me before that you haven't told me where we're going for our honeymoon.... honey, where are we going?"   
Angel smiled and rubbed her belly, "We are going to Ireland where there are loads of places for us to make..."  
"Incredibly hot and sweet love." She finished for him.  
He smiled, "We could make love in a lake... or out somewhere on the lands where no one will see us. Well it's possible sheep will, but you won't get embarrassed if a sheep watches us would you?"  
Buffy laughed, "No, but that would be one perverted little sheep. . . Angel, I'm thirsty."  
"Wine?" He asked and she nodded.  
Angel gently lifted her off him and went to the mini bar. He started whistling 'She Loves You' while he poured the wine into the glasses. After opening one of the couches to reveal a bed he set the wine glasses on the table beside it. Then helped Buffy up and brought her to the bed. Sitting up they each took a few sips of the wine in silence. Buffy was the first to break the silence, "I can't believe we're married with a baby on the way... and we're going to Ireland. This is amazing."  
"You're pretty amazing." Angel said.  
Buffy smiled and put her glass on the table. "You're not so bad yourself."  
He handed his glass to Buffy and she placed it on the table too. "Enough small talk. Let's just make love."  
She kissed both his eyes. "That's something I'd really like to do and we've got so much time to do it."  
She kissed his neck and then he kissed hers. Angel ran his hands under her skirt. His hands graced the area between her thighs, making Buffy beg for him to touch her. He looked at her and silently said not yet. Then she lifted her arms allowing him to remove her shirt, then taking off her bra. Buffy pulled Angel's shirt off and tossed it. Then Angel suddenly got off with her bra in hand walking over to the cock pit door. "Angel? What are you doing with my bra?!"  
He grinneg and quietly said, "Shh."  
Angel opened the cockpit door and tossed the bra to the co-pilot. "Present for you guys." After he saw them chuckle he shut the door.  
Buffy shut daggers at him, "Why... did you give them my bra?"  
"I don't want you to have it on when we get to our hotel. That thing's a pain in the ass." Before Buffy responded Angel sucked one of her breasts, making Buffy moan as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"You're forgiven Angel."   
She unbuttoned his pants and the zipper and pulled them down to reveal his hard cock. Angel stood up and kicked them off. Grinning, Angel pulled her skirt off slowly and gave her belly a kiss. He rolled her on her side and got behind her. After wrapping his arms around her one hand caressed a breast and the the other teased her sensitive clit with two fingers while he kissed the back of her neck. Kissing the crook of her neck inserted four four fingers into her. Gently he started rubbing her clit, curling his fingers occasionally to satisfy her G-spot. "Mmm.." Buffy whimpered as she pushed back on his cock needing him inside.   
He whispered huskily, "Not yet love."  
He continued rubbing her slowly every now and then curving his fingers. Then he gradually began increasing his speed, making Buffy moan even more. When his movements became uneven and faster she couldn't take it any more. Tightening around his fingers she cried and panted.   
Angel kissed her cheek, "It was worth taking our time with that first right?"  
Buffy nodded. "But now I need you inside..."   
"Hush, my love, I'll be coming in just a sec." Angel said as he continued to suck on her earlobe which made Buffy feel like her eyes would roll back. Angel stopped when Buffy started to push back on him hinting at what she wanted. She could feel his grin on her neck. "You just have patience tonight do you sweetheart?"  
She chuckled, "No, not much. You know I hate when you tease me." She kissed him on the lips.  
He kissed her shoulder, "No, you don't. You absolutely love it."  
"You're right." She kissed his lips again. "I love you, Mr. Conner."  
Angel gently plunged into her hot core making her cry out, "I love you too, Mrs. Conner."  
With one hand he squeezed her breast while his other hand layed flat on her belly. As Angel grunted as he pushed in again. "Oh, Buffy.." He whispered in her ear huskily when she pushed back at him to meet his thrust. Buffy's mouth was handing open as she panted. She inhaled and before she could get another breathe out he banged into her, making her scream. "Angel! Mmmm... That was..." Angel paused and leaned over her to suck on her breast. "Oh more. Angel don't stop. Don't stop now. Mmm, don't stop." She kissed his head.  
Angel released her breast and kissed her earlobe. "Who said I was going to?" He said in a smooth and sexy tone. "I plan on making you writhe at my every touch for hours."  
"Hours..." She repeated in a whisper.  
"Hours... I'm going to be inside you till you can't take any longer, so don't worry, you'll get just enough to make you scream." He said and Buffy grinned.   
"More." She said and instantly Angel was plunging in and out of her. Her face contorted in pleasure. Her cries became louder the deeper he went. As he went in and out he whispered loving words and dirty loves. It only made her shout louder and her walls trembled around his shaft. "Angel... Ooh.. mmmmm." She cried and panted. "Uh faster."  
Angel went faster as his own head went back for a second, yelling her name. Then he watched as her full breasts bounced. He pinched her nipple making her squeal. He pushed in harder as his upper body leaned over hers and he sucked on her breast. Buffy kissed his head and grabbed his hair as he pumped into her. "Oh Angel..."  
Taking a breathe of air he mumbled. "Buffy oh Buffy..." He grunted. "Beautiful Buffy. I love you." He continued to suck on her breast and massage the other one with his hand.   
"Mm... I'm beautiful and you're sexy. Uh! Mmm..." She took a small breathe. "I love you too." He moved inside her harder. "Oh Angel I'm gonna come. I'm gonna... come right... Mmm"  
"Yes.. Oh Buffy... Yes Come... come on!" Angel shouted and quickly kissed her neck.  
He gave a few more uneven thrusts while still sucking her breast with delight. As Buffy started screaming he inserted his fingers with him still pumping away. He curved his fingers to create the great sensations at her G-spot. "ANGEL! OH god... ANGEL! Uhmmm..." She shouted as her body convulsed wildly in his arms which now were wrapped around belly.  
"Oh BUFFY! Yes oh Buffy! Oh Buffy!"  
"Oh! ANGEL! OhOOooOoH! AH! Angel..." She yelled. "Mm... Angel... Angel I love you." She whispered, panting.  
Angel's head fell down on her shoulder and he closed his eyes. "I love you too... Oh Buffy I love you so much. I believe we just made hot and sweet love." Angel slowly pulled out of her, making her moan quietly. He helped her to turn to face him.  
Buffy grinned. "Mmm.. I think we did. Very hot..." Buffy and Angel had beads of sweat all over. "Very... dirty." They laughed.  
A few minutes of silence in each other's arms went and Buffy asked quietly, "This isn't over is it?"  
Angel grinned. "Not till the ride is over."  
"Speaking of ride... I'm going to ride you, my Angel."  
He grinned, "Oh really, show me what you mean."  
Buffy grinned, "Gladly." She kissed his cheek and positioned herself above his new erection. Slowly she lowered herself onto it and let the feelings wash over her. "May I have a kiss, so the ride can begin?"  
Angel chuckled and leaned up a little to kiss her round belly. "I'm ready when you are love."  
Buffy smiled and put her hands on his chest. "And the loving begins."  
  
TBC : )   
  
  



	17. Honeymooners

Rating: NC-17 ((don't think I get as graphic in this one)) –but it is the honeymoon lol so there's bound to be sex. 

AN: - It's been a while huh? hehe sorry I got kinda side tracked... between Sim City 4, Role playing... Fic: I'll Take You Home w/ Me.. other new fanfic ideas..., work and going out a lot...lol for once I'm actually busy... and most of my busyness has nothing to do with the real world.   
- the honeymoon is going to stretch into i guess two or three parts. (this one included) not sure depends on how much i get in one part.   
  


Summary: Arrive in Ireland//Hotel Room//Doyle//  Night Picnic//Dinner//

~Ireland~

By the time Buffy and Angel actually arrived in Ireland Buffy was exhausted from all the mile high lovemaking. Even Angel was a little tired from it. It sure took a lot of energy out of them. 

A handsome looking man carried their bags up to their hotel room and they followed. Angel had his hand on her back as they walked while occasionally kissing her head. When they went into the room Buffy was in total awe. The room was filled with roses and other beautiful flowers. The wall was a rich wine color. The furniture was lovely. She gasped as she entered the bedroom. Big mirror over an oak dresser and the bed with red satin sheets, had rose petals on top. And of course what would the room be without a big screen TV. 

Angel smiled behind her happy that the room pleased her so much. "Like it?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, Angel... I love it! It's so beautiful. The colors.. everything's so wonderful. This must have cost you a fortune." She turned to look at him.

He waved his hand, "Nah... It was nothing. I must only have the best for you."

Buffy smiled and hugged him, "What would I do without my sweet husband?" She yawned, "Wanna save the unpacking for tomorrow and hop into bed? After our plane ride I can barely keep myself up."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Angel went into Buffy's bag and pulled out a cotton nightgown that had cows and crescent moons. He sat Buffy down on the bed and started undressing her with a few kisses along the way. Then he put the nightgown over her head. He then shed his clothes all except for his boxers and undershirt. "It looks cute on you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I bet it'd look even cuter on you."

"Don't get any ideas missy." She yawned. Angel un-tucked the covers of the bed and pulled them back. He patted on the bed. "C'mon, baby. Into bed." Buffy grinned and then frowned instantly. Her bottom lip started to tremble slightly. Immediately Angel was concerned and went to her side, putting his hand on the small of her back. Quietly he asked, "Honey? What is it?"

One tear slipped down her face, "Why would you want to get into bed with a cow as fat as me?" 

He lowered his face to hers. "Baby, I think we've been over this before. You aren't fat. It's just our beautiful babies growing inside of you, which is making you more stunning than ever before. You're beautiful, glowing... just plain radiant and the roundness of your belly that you call fat I happen to think makes you all the more sexy." He kissed her forehead. "You're wonderful... You look amazing."

She sniffed and then smiled. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yes." He said firmly.

"I'm sexy." Buffy said.

"You're sexy." Angel repeated. 

She grinned even more. Sexy. It sounded smooth and great coming out of his mouth. "You sure know how to get a lady to get into bed with you."

"Good thing... I don't know what I'd do without being able to hold you in my arms."

Buffy got up and laid down in bed, "Probably stay up all night imagining that I'm there with you."

Angel followed her in bed and pulled the covers over them. Passionately he kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He put his hand on her stomach and looked down. "Goodnight little sweethearts."

Buffy smiled and kissed him back, "Good night my sweet handsome man."

The followed morning Angel had on his soft robe and was making pancakes. Buffy got out of bed and went over to their luggage. She tried a few times to lower herself without falling to reach into her bag and get out a robe, but it was hopeless. There was no way she was opening the bag without toppling over first. She would have gone out with just her nightgown, but it was a bit chilly that morning. So she went over to a closet and pulled out an extra flannel blanket. After she wrapped it around herself she walked into the kitchen barefoot.

"Morning, Buff..."

Buffy smiled, leaned up and kissed his lips. "Good morning."

Angel smiled, "Now that's a nice way to start the morning. Why do you have a sheet wrapped around you... you're cold?"

"Substitute for my robe." She replied.

"Aw, honey I would have gotten your robe out for you if you called me." He rubbed her back.

"Thanks, Angel...it's fine though. I like the blanket though... I feel like I'm all bundled up tight." She chuckled. "Ya know?"

He chuckled, "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast. That good?"

"Sure... But where'd the Aunt Jemima box come from?"

"I had a friend do a little shopping for me. He put some stuff in the fridge before we got here. His name's Doyle. You'll like him." Angel replied.

Buffy asked, "Smart. You made so we didn't have to do any food shopping."

"Well, duh...we have more important things to be doing." He smiled.

"Really. Like what?" She grinned.

"You know... sightseeing... lovemaking... beach...lovemaking in the pool, dinner... ya know the usual honeymoon stuff."

Buffy grinned, "Lovemaking in the pool huh? Just how do you think we'll pull that off without anyone seeing us?"

"Well it just so happens to be that the pool is in doors... and whenever I want I can call in to have the pool just for us."

"Oooh... nice." She smiled. "I've never made love in a pool before."

"But today... We'll just spend time together in bed." He rubbed her back, "Sound good to you?"

"Oh very." Buffy grinned.

Angel flipped the last pancakes and put them on two plates, then placed them on the oak wood table. "I gave you the larger portion."

She laughed, "That's sweet, but I don't even know if I can eat even three pancakes." She took a bite. "Mmm... Mr. Conner you have perfected your pancakes to the point where there's no way they could get any better than this. You deserve a big kiss."

"I'm all for it. Kiss away." He chuckled.

"Later, Buster. First I gotta eat." She gave him a closed smile with her mouth full and then she burst out laughing. Along flew some chewed up pancakes, which landed on Angel's half eaten plate of pancakes. In a sharp tone she said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help laughing.

Angel stared at his plate for a few seconds, looking a little grossed out by the new addition to his meal. Then he looked at her and laughed, "That's ok. I really had something else in mind to eat. 

Buffy's cheeks went completely red. She knew exactly what he meant. She coughed, "Am I your main course?" She played along with him.

"Yes." He said with a serious face.

"Well then I guess you're my dessert." She smiled seductively.

"This is interesting..." He mumbled.

"What is?"

"What we're doing... We're comparing our future sexual activities to a dinner course. And we didn't even do that on purpose. It's a pretty funny way to talk dirty."

Buffy chuckled, "You're definitely right about that."

After Buffy finished her pancakes Angel got up with the plates and put them in the sink. He turned on the water and began to wash them until Buffy's stopped him. "Just put them in the dishwasher. We have more important things to do... and one of them involves being in the comfort of our bed." She grinned. 

Angel kissed her nose and then her lips. "Yes, sweetie." He answered smoothly and scooped her into his arms.

He gently placed her on the bed and slowly took off her nightgown. When she could see him again she reached out to untie his robe. Angel gently pushed her arm down. He pointed his finger at her slowly. "Baby... it's time for you to sit back and relax." He smirked, "Enjoy the show."

Buffy laughed, "What are you going to dance around me naked?" Her eyes then lit up at the thought him 'bouncing' around.

"Why..." Seductively he quietly said, "do you want me to?"

She smiled, "No, I just want you here with me.... close to me. Now are you going to take that robe off or do I have to rip it off."

Angel smiled and did as she wished. He pulled of the robe and then pulled off his boxer shorts. "Lay on your side." He said quietly. 

Buffy turned grinning with anticipation as Angel positioned him in front of her with one leg over her leg. His hand caressed her round belly before he laid his hand at the small of her back. Gently he pushed into her watching Buffy's face as she smiled and she closed her eyes making little moaning sounds. It wasn't until three full hard thrusts that he had her crying out his name like he was miles away. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair as he gave one last push sending them both into oblivion. "Uh. God Angel..." She panted and kissed his lips a couple of times quickly.

"That was nice wasn't it." Angel smiled. 

Buffy gasped with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Angel asked concerned and put his hand on her stomach instinctively.

"One of the babies kicked. I think they enjoyed our love-making too." She smiled.

He grinned and then laughed when the babies kicked again. He sighed happily. "Wow." A sudden thought occurred to him, "I hope that doesn't mean they're going to love sex as much as we do at a really young age."

Buffy laughed, "Don't worry Angel we'll keep them in check. Our babies are going to be little angels."

Angel kissed her cheek.

Buffy kissed his nose.

He gave her neck a wet kiss.

She grinned as she sucked on his earlobe, her teeth grazing the skin.

In response he ran his hands down her body to her butt and squeezed lightly while he kissed her shoulder. Buffy let out a little shriek and laughed. She smiled at him, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so." He grinned. 

Buffy kissed his lips. "Is every morning going to be like this?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled and kissed her lips. He glanced at the clock, "However I'm not so sure we can always spend our time in bed this long. Or else I'd never get to work."

Buffy groaned, "Shush... let's not think about work." 

"Agreed... Now as much as I'd like to stay in bed, holding my angel... I want us to go visit Doyle."

She put on a serious face. "That's ok... I'm starting to get sick of being in bed with you every second of the day." She teased and broke into huge grin.

He laughed, "Sick of being in bed with me, darling? Impossible."

"You're right it is. Truth is..." Her eyes got misty, "I can never have enough of you."

He looked into her eyes smiling sweetly and ran his fingers through her hair. "And I can never have enough of you. I love you."

"I love you too." She moved so her head was under her neck. "I'm so sleepy. Can you let me sleep for a while before we go?"

"Sure, sweetheart... I'm kinda tired myself... probably not as much as you though 'cause your pregnant and it's been a busy two days..." He listened intently and heard her even breathing. He looked down and saw she was sleeping peacefully. Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep baby..." He whispered, "Doyle can wait a while."


End file.
